


Dwell

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy/Elf, Curious Young Fairies HunHan, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Dinding pembatas jagat peri berlubang. Dua peri muda berbeda zona tidak merasa menyesal membiarkannya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious.
> 
> 🎵 Dwell - Tony Anderson

Siklus badai mereda. Angin dan gempuran salju sudah diatur Luhan tak seberingas minggu lalu. Saat melakukan penyisiran di daratan tempat beruang kutub betina melakukan dormansi, Luhan menemukan retak pada sudut tembok batas dunia. Kesalahan pertamanya, ia tak segera melaporkannya kepada Dewan Tetua Peri. Menganggap itu hanya retak biasa yang akan berangsur pulih sendiri. Keesokan hari, ia mengecek lagi dan mendapati tembok telah berlubang. Kesalahan keduanya, ia tergoda mengintip ke dalam celah. Luhan terkejut melihat dunia yang tidak serbaputih seperti tempatnya tinggal. Indra pembaunya menjaring aroma-aroma asing, misterius, dan memikat. Rasa penasaran membawanya kepada kesalahan ketiga; Luhan mengulurkan tangan, membiarkan tubuhnya terisap, kemudian berpindah zona.

Udara begitu sejuk, bersuhu lebih tinggi tetapi tidak sampai di tahap membuatnya mencair. Langit di dunia itu sama-sama biru (tentu saja saat di dunianya sedang tidak dihujani salju). Yang berbeda ialah warna sekeliling dan tempatnya berpijak. Hijau mendominasi. Selama ini, Luhan menemukan hijau hanya dari cahaya aurora, tapi di sini seperti payung-payung raksasa yang tertancap kukuh di tanah. Ah, ya … tanahnya pun berbeda. Saat mencoba menginjak daratan kecokelatan itu tanpa alas kaki, ia merasakan hangat seolah sedang dipijat. 

Lembar-lembar hijau yang tumbuh pada batang besar, bergoyang kala angin berembus mampir. Luhan mencium aroma-aroma itu lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati batang terbesar, kemudian meraba dan mengendusnya. Daun-daun yang jatuh dipungut. Lagi, ia mengendusnya. Luhan membaui setiap benda berwarna aneh yang ia temukan. Ia takjub, semuanya memiliki aroma berbeda. Dunia ini benar-benar kaya, tidak monoton. 

Kegirangan, Luhan tak ingat pulang. Seharian ia menelusuri dunia temuannya. Menangkap detail serta mempelajari benda dan warna baru meskipun namanya tidak ia tahu. Saat menemukan tumbuhan warna-warni di tanah, Luhan membaringkan diri di antara hamparan. Sembari menatap langit, dihirupnya campuran aroma di sekeliling, dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersenyum. Rasanya nyaman, menenangkan, sekaligus membangkitkan bahagia. Punggungnya ditegakkan, lalu ia membiarkan tangan meraba permukaan tanaman-tanaman bermahkota. Rabaan berhenti pada tanaman bergradasi mencolok, menyerupai warna darah dan tulang serigala. Tanpa sadar, Luhan memetiknya setangkai, kemudian wanginya dihirup dalam-dalam hingga ia memejam menikmati. 

“Hei!” Ada suara menyentak. Pundak Luhan menjengit kaget. “Anyelir itu baru mekar, kenapa dipetik?” Keasyikannya diinterupsi, buru-buru ia bangun dan berbalik. 

Sesosok peri muda jangkung tegak berdiri, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan curiga. Garis-garis wajahnya tegas, warna rambut dan iris matanya cokelat tua, senada. Sungguh kontras dengan peri-peri dari dunia Luhan yang memiliki surai terang keperakan dengan selaput pelangi sejernih air. 

“Kamu kelihatan asing.”

Dan ya, peri itu menyadari perbedaan fitur fisik mereka yang tentu saja kentara.

“Mm … aku ….” Luhan gugup. Tanaman yang dipetiknya sudah terlepas dari genggaman. Entah bagaimana, ia langsung tahu, peri itu pastilah penjaga tempat ini. Luhan telah memasuki zona kekuasaannya tanpa izin. 

Sejak awal, tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini, terlebih sampai ditemukan. 

Sang peri jangkung mendekatinya. Luhan mundur, menjauh pelan-pelan. Pertama, hanya langkah kecil satu-satu yang diambil, tetapi kemudian berakhir menjadi seribu. Ia hanya berpikir harus lari dan kembali. Sedikit lagi menuju celah tembok, Luhan menaikkan kecepatan. Namun, belum sampai, akar pohon tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam tanah, menjegal kakinya. Ia terjerembap, tubuh menimpa rumput dan bebatuan. Tidak terpikirkan untuk mengaduh, Luhan berupaya bangkit, tetapi sulur melilit betis, kemudian menyeretnya hingga ia merasakan kakinya dikunci cekalan kuat. 

“Kamu peri pengisap energi, ya?"

“Bukan!”

“Terus, kenapa kabur?” 

Bahu Luhan dicengkeram, lalu tubuhnya yang menelungkup dibalik paksa. Helai-helai rambut cokelat peri itu jatuh menjuntai di keningnya ketika menjaga tubuh Luhan agar tetap rebah. Wangi nyaman segera menginfiltrasi penciuman Luhan. Pemilik tubuh yang tengah mengungkungnya ini sungguh harum. Sepasang bola mata bertukar tatap dalam jarak tipis. Jarak yang cukup dekat untuk membuat sang peri hutan tenggelam dan terpenjara kerlapan iris akuamarin. Kebekuan sesaat ialah bentuk rasa kesima. 

“Kamu … bukan berasal dari sini.” 

“Ya, dan bukan juga peri pengisap energi,” balas Luhan. “Akan kuberitahu, tapi tolong suruh mereka melepaskanku dulu.” Tatapannya mengerling ke arah sulur yang masih membelit bagian bawah tubuh.

Peri muda itu mengabulkan permintaan Luhan, tetapi tidak lantas lengah dan melepaskan pengawasan dari tawanannya. 

“Sekarang, bicaralah.” 

“Aku datang dari balik tembok.” 

“Bohong. Mana mungkin bisa. Tembok batas tidak bisa ditembus.”

“Tapi tembok itu sekarang berlubang. Periksa saja kalau tidak percaya.”

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, peri itu menyipitkan mata. Skeptis, tetapi penasaran. Setelah menimbang, ia bangkit dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. 

“Awas, ya, jangan kabur,” ancam si rambut cokelat sembari berjalan mendekati tembok.

“Tidak akan.” 

Peri penjaga hutan itu memeriksa tembok transparan yang membarikade dunianya. Ada lubang seukuran kepalan tangan berikut garis-garis retakan di sekeliling. Jika retakan itu melebar dan pecah, lubang akan semakin besar. Para peri muda memang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan, ia refleks mengintip ke dalam. Daratan putih terlihat. Wangi udara berbeda, seperti air. Penyusup itu ternyata berkata jujur, pikirnya. Ia pun kembali ke sisi Luhan yang sudah bangun dari tanah dan tengah menepuk-nepuk pakaian, membersihkannya dari debu.

"Sejak kapan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kurang tahu. Aku baru menemukannya hari ini."

"Berarti belum kamu laporkan?"

Luhan terdiam. Pun tahu telah luput, ia tidak suka kesalahannya diungkit dan terkesan dihakimi, terutama oleh peri asing yang baru ditemui. 

"Nyalimu besar juga, ya, untuk masuk kemari, padahal sudah tahu kalau perpindahan zona itu pelanggaran."

"Aku tidak berniat masuk!" Nada Luhan meninggi. Defensif. "Semua ini, tidak disengaja. Yang kulakukan cuma mengulurkan tangan melewati lubang, dan mana kutahu kalau ternyata akan langsung berpindah." 

"Tinggal balik lagi, 'kan? Tapi itu tidak kamu lakukan. Malah bermain-main di sini, bahkan sampai mematahkan tanaman yang baru dijadwalkan mekar tadi pagi."

"Baiklah, maaf!" Luhan tidak kuat diserang terus-terusan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali saja. "Aku khilaf. Duniamu sangat menarik. Menggodaku untuk menelusuri lebih jauh. Yang kutemukan di sini, semuanya cantik, tidak pernah ada di duniaku, dan jujur … aku iri."

Ekspresi peri berambut cokelat mengendur begitu mendengar pengakuan Luhan. 

“Tapi … sekalipun iri, aku janji tidak akan datang lagi. Jadi, tolong jangan laporkan kejadian ini kepada Dewan Tetua Peri duniamu.”

Dibandingkan membela diri, kalimatnya kali ini lebih kepada permohonan. Kilau bola mata jernih di antara kedip pelupuknya tampak mengiba. Sang peri jangkung dibuat luluh, seolah tersihir agar patuh.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan bilang."

“Terima kasih,” balas Luhan diikuti embus napas lega. “Oh, dan soal tanaman tadi … apa namanya?” 

“Anyelir. Dan tanaman itu disebut bunga.” 

“Ya, itu ... bunga anyelir. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memetiknya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika itu dilarang. Apa bisa tumbuh lagi?” 

Penyesalan dan kepedulian tersirat jelas. Saat itu sang pemilik iris cokelat telah yakin jika peri di hadapannya benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat.

"Bisa. Selama bukan akar yang dicabut, pasti bisa."

"Syukurlah."

Kawanan burung terlihat melintasi langit yang mulai berubah warna. Mengingatkan Luhan kembali bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama absen dari dunianya. Ia mendekati tembok batas. Sebelum mengulurkan tangan, dipandanginya panorama sekitar cukup lama. Ini kunjungan pertama dan terakhirnya. Ia ingin menangkap seluruh imaji, menanamnya sedalam mungkin di kotak ingatan. Raut ketidakrelaannya tertangkap basah, dan berhasil membuat satu hati tersentuh. 

“Hei, beritahu namamu.” Si rambut cokelat tiba-tiba menitah.

“Mm, apa itu perlu?” Luhan tidak mau membagi informasi pribadi begitu saja.

“Perlu. Aku penjaga hutan ini. Tidak boleh ada hal tentangnya yang tidak kutahu, termasuk nama penyusup yang sudah masuk.”

_Sok sekali._

Luhan membatin sembari mendecak tipis, tetapi akhirnya tetap merespons juga.

“Luhan,” jawabnya.

Jarak mereka terpangkas sedikit demi sedikit ketika sang peri hutan mendekat. Satu tangan Luhan diraih, dan ia lumayan terperanjat. Aksi tersebut begitu lancang. Ia hampir menariknya kembali, tetapi batal seketika. Mata Luhan membeliak terkesima, melihat setangkai bunga hadir di telapak tangannya saat si rambut cokelat meletakkan telunjuk di sana.

“Ini anyelir yang tadi kamu petik,” ujarnya. “Bawalah bersamamu.” Ia mengepalkan jemari Luhan pelan-pelan, memastikan agar bunga itu tergenggam erat. “Bunga ini pasti akan layu, kering, dan kehilangan wanginya, tapi masih bisa disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Terbengong-bengong, Luhan masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia baru saja menerima hadiah. Peri itu ternyata cukup baik, tidak searogan perkiraannya beberapa saat lalu. Impresi pertama tak lagi berlaku. Luhan meralat penilaian awal terhadapnya. Ucapan terima kasih meluncur kali kedua, kali ini teruntuk persembahan cendera mata yang tak disangka-sangka. Belum sempat tangannya melewati celah tembok, Luhan memutar badan, teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya belum ia tangkap. Sesuatu yang baginya esensial dan signifikan. 

"Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Kamu tidak tanya." 

Oh, benar. Tadi, ia memang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu. Akan tetapi, ketidakacuhan itu sirna gara-gara setangkai bunga. 

"Siapa?" 

“Sehun.” Pengucapan namanya dibarengi senyum yang tersungging tipis. Meski tidak lebar, itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan. "Diingat baik-baik, ya ... Luhan."

Sang peri daratan putih meninggalkan dunia itu dengan perasaan teraduk-aduk, tetapi bukan yang buruk. Mungkin, lebih tepat disebut eksitasi berlebih. Bagaikan menemukan harta karun terpendam yang letaknya tak ingin ia bagi. Sepasang tapaknya telah kembali menjejaki tanah bersalju. Bunga anyelir dijaga sedemikian ketat di dalam dekap. Kata sang pemberi hadiah, bunga itu secara alamiah akan berubah tidak elok. Namun, Luhan memikirkan cara agar kecantikannya sebisa mungkin tetap abadi. 

Seabadi kenangannya akan dunia di balik tembok. 

***

Selama 200 tahun, sejak Luhan ditabalkan dan menerima mandat sebagai salah satu peri penjaga iklim kutub, belum pernah ada catatan cela pada kinerjanya. Ia lolos seleksi tes tingkat primer tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke-1000, cukup muda dibandingkan peri-peri lain yang rata-rata meraihnya di atas usia 1500. Belum lagi mendapatkan nilai cukup tinggi pada uji kepatuhan dan komitmen. 

Rapornya bersih dari tinta merah sampai ia melakukan kunjungan ilegal ke dunia seberang. Rasa lena mencoreng reputasinya. Noktah merah bisa dibilang bertambah karena ia tidak merasa menyesal, bahkan menganggap lubang tembok yang menganga sebagai anugerah tak terduga. Merah semakin bertambah karena Luhan menunda dan terus menunda melaporkan kerusakan yang ia temukan. 

Ia memang tak pernah kembali menembusnya semenjak hari itu (sesuai janji), tetapi diam-diam selalu menyempatkan mampir. Luhan akan berdiri di sisi tembok, menghirup udara dunia itu yang menghantarkan rupa-rupa wewangian melalui celah. Ketika terik, ketika hujan, saat malam datang, atau pagi menjelang, aroma unik kerap hadir bergantian. 

Rutinitas baru tersebut menjadi distraksi. Membuat Luhan―untuk pertama kali―terlambat satu hari mengecek keseimbangan ekosistem. Untungnya, hanya luput kecil. Tidak ada yang berubah. Beruang mulai aktif dan meninggalkan sarang bersama bayinya. Anjing laut mengangkat diri dari air untuk berguling-guling di daratan. Penguin jantan mengerami telur, sementara betinanya mengarungi samudra mencari makan. Populasi ikan di bawah lapisan es masih baik seperti biasa. 

Adalah satu hari ketika ia melihat beberapa ekor serigala berkerumun di sebuah titik. Disangkanya, mereka sedang mengepung rusa, atau mungkin sedang ada perebutan wilayah kekuasaan antarkawanan. Namun, geraman mereka tidak mengartikan yang mana pun. Penasaran, Luhan mendekat, lalu memerintahkan kawanan itu menyingkir dan membuka jalan untuknya. 

Dan Luhan sangat terkejut mendapati figur yang tak sepatutnya berada di sana tengah berlutut di atas hamparan salju. Sosok itu menggigil gemetaran, dengan kedua lengan terlipat memeluk tubuh. Titik-titik es mengkristal dan menempel di batang-batang rambut cokelatnya. 

“H-hai ...” Ia melepas sapa terbata-bata begitu melihat Luhan. “Du-duniamu ... di-dingin juga, ya.” Berbicara pun baginya seperti sangat menguras energi, karena setelah itu perlahan ia mulai oleng. 

“Ya, ampun. Sehun!”

Bergerak pesat, Luhan berlari dan menangkap tubuh lunglai itu sebelum berkontak dengan tanah es. Sang pemilik tubuh hanya tahu kepalanya kini bertumpu nyaman di satu lengan, sedangkan lengan lain memeluk torsonya penuh proteksi.

Ia merasa aman. Merelakan sisa daya terlepas, dilahap gelap. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya akan memprioritaskan fiksi ini mulai sekarang, sementara KR sedang di fase pengendapan, dan akan dilanjut lagi jika yang ini sudah tamat.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Terakhir kali, Sehun ingat sekujur tubuhnya dihajar suhu terendah yang pernah ia rasa selama hidup. Sehun hampir mengira raganya akan mengeras menjadi arca kristal. Ketika terjaga, ia mendapati dirinya bergelung dalam kehangatan lapisan kulit tebal dan lembut. Tekstur ini, Sehun pernah menyentuhnya; paduan bulu beruang dan serigala yang dijahit menjadi mantel. Alasnya berbaring juga memiliki tekstur serupa, dan anehnya terasa hangat, padahal ia berada di ruangan dari susunan kristal es belaka. 

“Di bawahnya ada geiser.” Sehun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. “Kalau kamu mau tahu kenapa rasanya hangat.” 

Sosok Luhan saat berada di dunianya sendiri agak berbeda dengan yang tertinggal di dalam memori Sehun. Tampilan peri kutub itu kelihatan lebih cendayam, laksana permata yang menyilaukan mata. Pun kulitnya pucat, tampak bening semulus kaca. 

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sehun bangkit pelan-pelan. "Lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Jika memang sudah baikan, segeralah pulang."

Kerlingan tajam dilempar ke arah sang penolong. Tidak menyangka ia akan menerima sambutan sebegitu dingin, persis alam dunia ini yang tadi nyaris membunuhnya. 

"Wow, kamu benar-benar tuan rumah yang ramah." Sehun berkata satire. 

"Untuk apa ke sini? Kamu sendiri, 'kan, yang mengingatkanku soal larangan perpindahan zona."

"Kalau bukan karena terpaksa harus mengembalikan sesuatu, aku juga tidak mau datang."

Dari balik pakaian, Sehun meraih kantong kain kecil. Begitu dibuka dan isinya ditumpahkan, gelang manik-manik kaca meluncur turun ke telapak tangannya.

"Ini punyamu, 'kan?" 

Mengamati sebentar, Luhan mengonfirmasi bahwa itu memang miliknya. Namun, tidak seberharga itu untuk repot-repot dibawa kembali. Sehun mengira aksinya akan segera mendulang apresiasi. Ternyata roman datar Luhan tidak menunjukkan demikian.

"Itu cuma gelang. Aku ganti perhiasan setiap hari."

Luhan mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan aksesori kristal yang melilit pergelangannya berubah-ubah bentuk setiap ia menjentikkan jari. 

"Lihat. Sekarang sudah paham, 'kan, kenapa kamu seharusnya tidak usah datang."

"Mana aku tahu kalau bagimu ini sepele. Yang kutahu cuma gelang ini bukan bagian dari duniaku dan kupikir harus kembali kepada pemiliknya." 

Gelang tersebut dijejalkan paksa ke dalam kepalan tangan Luhan. Rasa kecewa cukup ia rasakan saat tahu pengorbanannya tidak dianggap sesuatu yang epik. Pun untuk sekadar mendapatkan kata terima kasih. 

"Selama berhari-hari, aku terus memikirkan apakah harus datang atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kehilangan integritas, tapi di sisi lain masih punya nurani yang siang malam terus berkata _'kembalikan, mungkin saja benda itu berharga untuknya_ '. Kuambil risiko masuk kemari dan ternyata pilihanku keliru. Datang ke sini adalah hal yang sia-sia."

"Kenapa kamu mengomel seolah-olah ini semua salahku? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu kemari, 'kan."

Sumpah, kalau saja bisa, Luhan ingin sekali menarik kembali kalimat impulsif barusan. Ekspresi Sehun kelihatan terluka, dan ia menyesal bukan main dengan pilihan katanya. 

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Ini memang salahku." Mantel bulu ditanggalkan dan dibiarkan merosot jatuh ke lantai es. "Salahku karena terlalu peduli."

Sambil berupaya menahan dingin, Sehun berjalan melengos menjauhi Luhan, dan mencari pintu keluar kediamannya. Panik dengan aksi gegabah tersebut, Luhan buru-buru memungut mantel, lalu mengejar sang peri hutan. 

"Mantelnya!"

"Tidak perlu. Kamu tidak ingin melihatku di sini, jadi mau aku membeku di luar sana pun sepertinya sama saja." Ambekan Sehun tampaknya tidak main-main. 

"Hei, tunggu. Bukan begitu."

Setengah berlari, Luhan berhasil melampaui Sehun dan mengadang lajunya. Setiap Sehun bergeser mencari celah untuk lewat, ia akan ikut bergerak, menutup akses dengan tubuhnya yang berbingkai sempit dan tidak lebih tinggi. 

"Tolong dipakai," pinta sang peri kutub, menyodorkan mantel itu ke depan dada Sehun. 

Respons yang didapat, nihil. Permintaan itu tidak serta merta dipenuhi walaupun roma sudah kelihatan meremang akibat kedinginan. Tatapan jengkel masih setia terpancang padanya. 

"Maaf jika perkataanku kelewatan.” Tona suara Luhan melembut. “Sewaktu menemukanmu tadi, aku sempat panik. Tubuhmu kaku, tak bergerak meski kuguncang berkali-kali, dan … aduh, bagaimana menyampaikannya, ya?” 

Menyusun kata menjadi lebih sulit dalam keadaan gugup. Untungnya Sehun diam saja, seperti memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pelan-pelan. 

“Dengar, bukannya aku tidak suka kamu ada di sini. Terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot mengembalikan gelangku, tapi keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting. Jangan paksakan jika memang tempat ini menyakitimu.”

Raut wajah Luhan menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sehun masih ingat, ia juga terlihat seperti ini saat menanyakan kondisi anyelir yang tak sengaja dipetiknya beberapa hari lalu. 

Luhan peduli dan khawatir. 

"Kumohon, pakailah." Sekali lagi, ia meminta. “Aku … aku tidak ingin kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa.”

Kekesalan Sehun akhirnya menguap. Mantel itu pun berpindah tangan, lalu kembali ia kenakan. Ketika sedang merapatkannya ke bagian leher agar lebih hangat, ia menoleh dan tanpa sengaja melihat ornamen berwarna mencolok menghiasi dinding. Terlalu mencolok untuk berada di ruangan yang bening dan serbaputih. Di dalam lapisan es tebal ada sesuatu yang ia yakini datang dari dunianya. 

"Bunga itu …." 

Perlahan, Sehun mendekati dinding. Anyelir pemberiannya belum layu. Rupanya pun masih sama persis dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat. 

"Aku membekukannya," jelas Luhan, meletakkan ujung telunjuk di dinding es, kemudian bergerak pelan mengikuti pola bentukan bunga. "Wanginya memang tidak bisa lagi tercium, tapi paling tidak, kecantikannya tidak berubah dan masih bisa terus dipandang." 

Bagaimana Luhan memperlakukannya seolah itu adalah harta paling berharga di dunia, membikin jantung Sehun sedikit merenyut-renyut. Hatinya meletupkan rasa simpati. Hal itu membuatnya tak mampu menolak tawaran pendampingan Luhan dalam perjalanan pulang hingga ke sisi tembok. 

Tumpukan salju memberatkan langkahnya. Berbeda dengan langkah ringan Luhan yang berjalan tanpa kesulitan layaknya mengawang. Kendati demikian, sang peri kutub tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sedetik pun. Ia akan sengaja melambat atau sesekali berhenti demi tetap sejajar dengan Sehun. 

Tembok transparan bercelah yang mulai menampak, pertanda perjumpaan mereka segera menemui ujung. Sehun hendak menanggalkan mantel, tapi Luhan merapatkannya kembali.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan," ucapnya. "Simpan saja. Siapa tahu lain kali …."

_… kamu akan berkunjung lagi._

Hampir saja Luhan keceplosan. Beruntung masih sempat direm. Ia tidak menyangka hati kecilnya akan berharap demikian setelah tadi sempat menolak kedatangan peri itu. 

"Ng, maksudku … simpan sebagai kenang-kenangan dari tempat ini, sebagaimana kamu memberikan anyelir kepadaku," lanjutnya meralat, kelihatan rikuh dan malu-malu. 

Andaikan suhu dingin tidak membuat kulit wajahnya kaku, saat ini Sehun pasti sudah merekahkan senyum lebar tanpa ragu. Ternyata, Luhan tidak sedingin dunianya. Rasanya belum rela jika interaksi mereka hanya sekadar barter hadiah, lalu selesai. Sehun mendadak serakah. Perasaan baru itu merangkak naik dan berhasil menendang nalarnya menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir, lubang di tembok itu akan tetap ada dan tersembunyi selama tidak ada yang melapor, bukan?

Ternyata tidak hanya Luhan. Sehun pun telah membiarkan noktah merah menodai catatan bersihnya.

"Luhan ..."

"Ya?"

"Dua hari lagi, di hutanku, panen akan dimulai. Akan banyak buah matang yang siap dipetik dan biji-bijian untuk disemai." Sehun menjeda, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa grogi. "Kuperhatikan, sepertinya kamu punya ketertarikan terhadap flora, jadi … umm, yaa, kalau mau dan ada waktu saja."

Sebuah invitasi yang tak sepatutnya terjadi, dibarengi binar-binar di dua pasang mata yang menyiratkan eksitasi. Sehun sudah telanjur mengundang, dan sedikit pun tak terpikirkan akan sesal. Sementara itu, sukacita yang terlukis di wajah Luhan tak bisa ditutupi. Kalimat Sehun bagaikan panjatan doa yang ingin segera ia kabulkan dengan mengangguk dan berucap ' _ya_ '.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi?" 

"Ya. Sampai jumpa … lagi."

Sehun berpindah zona setelah mereka bertukar salam. Dua pun kembali menjadi tunggal individu yang menginjak tanah kekuasaan masing-masing. Lembayung di angkasa yang menaungi pepohonan rimbun menyambut kedatangan Sehun kembali. Saat langit semakin gelap, dunianya akan mengalami penurunan suhu. Namun, tak sedingin dunia Luhan untuk sampai membuatnya membeku.

Malam itu, meski tak merasakan suhu rendah yang teramat menggigit, Sehun sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya bersalut mantel bulu putih hingga fajar menyingsing. 

Dari tanah dingin, ia telah menemukan kehangatan. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

Sepertinya Luhan datang terlalu pagi. Matahari terlihat baru muncul sebagian di ufuk. Hutan masih berselimut kabut. Basah dan lembap. Kebetulan, air ialah elemennya. Luhan menerima sambutan itu dengan merelakan kulitnya diciumi rintik embun. Semalam tampaknya turun hujan. Wangi tanah yang basah sehabis dipukul-pukul jarum air terlalu merangsang untuk dilewatkan olfaktori. Terlebih lagi saat berkolaborasi dengan aroma kekayuan. Jemari berayun pelan. Ia menarik butiran-butiran air hujan yang terserap di tanah, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi kepingan salju heksagon. Kepingan itu diarahkan ke dekat hidung agar wanginya bisa ia hirup pelan-pelan. Wangi ini, Luhan sangat ingin membawanya pulang. 

“Namanya petrikor.” 

Sihir Luhan sirna oleh kejutan suara. Kepingan heksagon mencair, kembali menjadi air. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu mendongak, mencari sumber interupsi. Di salah satu dahan pohon rindang, Sehun tengah duduk santai. Punggung bersandar pada batang utama. Tanpa kesulitan, ia melompat turun. Gerakannya seringan daun yang diliukkan angin. 

“Sudah berapa lama kamu di atas sana?"

“Cukup lama untuk menyaksikan semua gerak-gerikmu dari saat tiba.”

“Oh. Aku … pasti terlihat udik, ya. Bereaksi berlebihan terhadap isi duniamu.”

“Sama sekali tidak. Kamu terlihat antusias, dan yang tadi itu, menurutku sangat indah.” 

Ungkapan rasa kesima disampaikan untuknya. Luhan merasa spesial. Diam-diam menikmati sanjungan, walaupun belum berani memastikan kekaguman itu tulus atau sekadar bagian dari ramah tamah. Ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri.

“Petrikor, ya.“ Topik tentang bau-bauan ia angkat kembali sebagai pengalihan. “Unik sekali,” lanjut Luhan. “Bagaimana dengan wangi kayunya?”

“Terlalu kompleks kalau untuk yang itu. Ada banyak varietas di sini. Trembesi, pinus, cendana, ek, dan daftarnya masih sangat panjang. Mau mulai dari mana?”

“Terserah. Aku siap mendengarnya meski butuh waktu seharian. Dan kaki ini juga akan mengikuti ke mana pun kamu menuntunku.” 

Antusiasme Luhan menularkan semangat. Sebagai pemandu, Sehun tak mau sampai mengecewakan tamunya. 

***

Tur itu lumayan fleksibel. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada pakem sejak awal. Sehun sangat peka membaca gelagat Luhan apabila ia kelihatan tertarik pada sesuatu. Saat ia kedapatan mengamati rumput vetiver, bunga nilam, geranium, atau kenanga. Langkah sang peri hutan akan berhenti, kemudian seperti kompendium yang otomatis terbuka, ia memberikan penjelasan tentang nama serta ciri distingtif meski Luhan belum meminta. Belakangan Sehun menyadari jika indra penciuman peri itu sangat tajam. Kepalanya kerap tolah-toleh, mencari muasal semilir bau yang dibawa udara tatkala mereka berjalan melewati tumbuhan beraroma khas.

Tanpa terasa, hutan sudah terang. Luhan telah mengumpulkan banyak informasi dari Sehun yang ia jadikan bahan pembuatan ensiklopedia dalam kepalanya. Mengenai buah-buahan beri yang berair dan tanpa biji; pepohonan konifer yang perenial dan bisa mencapai usia peri; sitrus yang baik buah maupun daunnya menguarkan wangi masam segar. Sehun bahkan sempat menjaili Luhan dengan memetik satu buah jeruk bergamot, lalu menyuruhnya mencucup bagian isi yang sudah dibelah. Tawa Sehun lepas terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan ekspresi epik Luhan saat dihajar rasa kecut. Mata menyipit rapat dan lidahnya terjulur. Aksi tersebut berimbas ia mendapatkan pukulan beruntun di lengan. Sehun mengaduh, meminta ampun, tapi tak lantas segera bisa berhenti tergelak.

“Memangnya ada makhluk hidup yang sudi memakan ini?” 

“Manusia sangat menyukainya. Tidak selalu untuk dikonsumsi, kadang dijadikan wewangian.” 

Buah ara cokelat ranum ia petik, lalu diberikan kepada Luhan untuk menghilangkan sisa asam yang tertinggal di lidah. Rasa manis yang pekat membuatnya terkejut heran pada gigitan pertama.

Melanjutkan penelusuran, aroma legit ia temukan pada tanaman bernama vanila, kakao, dan kacang tonka. Menurut Sehun, wanginya akan semakin tebal apabila dikeringkan. Berjalan lagi sedikit, mereka pun berhenti sejenak saat mencapai lahan bertanah gembur.

“Berikan tanganmu.” 

Sehun meminta Luhan agar menadahkan telapaknya, kemudian meletakkan beberapa butir biji berwarna gading pucat kehijauan.

“Apa ini?”

“Biji kopi,” jawabnya. “Kalau ditanam, nanti akan menghasilkan tumbuhan seperti itu.” Menunjuk, fokus Luhan diarahkan kepada pohon berukuran medium yang batangnya ditumbuhi banyak buah lonjong mirip ceri. 

“Buah ini bisa dimakan?”

“Beberapa hewan memakannya, tapi manusia lebih senang memperapikan dan mengolah bijinya walaupun pahit dan keras.”

Mengangkat telapak tangan ke dekat hidung, Luhan sepertinya paham mengapa manusia melakukan hal itu. 

“Mau coba menanam?” 

Tawaran Sehun langsung disambut tanpa banyak pikir. Sang peri hutan bermaksud menggunakan sihir untuk membuka tanah, tapi Luhan berkata ingin menanamnya secara manual. Ia berlutut, lantas mengeruk tanah dengan kedua tangan. Tekstur lunak berderai benar-benar ia rasakan saat meremasnya hingga ke sela-sela jemari. Ini pengalaman baru, dan ia tak mau merasakan segala sesuatunya dengan tanggung.

“Tumbuhlah dengan baik,” bisik Luhan setelah menutup kembali tanah itu, lalu menepuk-nepuknya.

“Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu.”

Menengadah, Luhan menemukan Sehun tengah tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sudah sepatutnya ia balas. 

***

Matahari kian tinggi. Semakin terasa jika suhu siang ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Panas mulai terik. Kepala Luhan mendongak di antara jatuhan suar-suar cahaya yang menyisip dedaunan rimbun. Langkahnya melambat ketika mencium wangi air. Sehun peka, merasakan entakan kaki Luhan tiba-tiba sarat keraguan.

“Hei, ada apa?” tanyanya, khawatir melihat rona wajah Luhan menyerupai persik. “Kamu baik-baik saja?” 

“Apakah kita dekat sumber air?” Tanpa menjawab, Luhan balik bertanya.

“Ada danau tak jauh dari sini. Mau ke sana?”

“Ya. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan, kalau nanti kita istirahat sebentar?”

“Tentu.”

Sehun tampak mafhum dengan situasi. Merasakan keterdesakan, ia berjalan lebih cepat, menuntun tamunya agar lekas mencapai danau. Luhan sangat butuh untuk bertemu elemennya. Melambat sedikit saja, Sehun takut peri itu akan meleleh. Begitu tiba, sang peri kutub tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam air, kemudian membenamkan setengah tubuhnya. Air di sekitar Luhan berubah menjadi lapisan es tipis. Lapisan itu pecah dan menyerpih setiap ia melakukan pergerakan. Serpihannya mengambang di permukaan danau. Jernihnya air berwarna pirus kini bagaikan dihiasi fragmen-fragmen kaca. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Sehun saksikan, dan itu membuatnya terpukau. 

Selama memulihkan kekuatannya, Luhan kelihatan begitu damai, layaknya tengah bermeditasi. Kulit yang sempat memerah, berangsur-angsur kembali ke rona asal. Sehun berada di tepian danau, duduk menunggu di atas gelondongan kayu tua dengan tatapan tak sedetik pun lepas dari sosoknya. 

“Sudah lebih baik?” 

Luhan mengangguk. "Mendingan, tapi … mungkin, sedikit lagi. Kuharap kamu tidak keberatan menunggu."

“Santai saja.” Mendongak, Sehun menatap letak matahari yang setia di atas kepala. Suhu ini pasti akan bertahan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Ia tidak mau ambil risiko. "Kita lanjut lagi kalau sudah sore, ya." 

"Ah, tidak perlu sampai selama itu. Aku akan naik sebentar lagi."

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Kamu pulih sekarang pun, aku tetap tidak akan beranjak sebelum sore tiba."

"Kenapa?" Kening Luhan mengernyit bingung, mempertanyakan putusannya. 

"Karena," bangkit dari duduk, ia berjalan semakin ke tepi, lalu berjongkok setelah mencapai posisi paling dekat dengan Luhan, "sama halnya dengan kamu tidak ingin aku membeku, aku pun tidak ingin kamu sampai mencair."

Kalimat itu meluncur disertai tatapan lindap yang mengunci Luhan di tempat. Membikin ia grogi dan tak sanggup bergerak. Hendak merespons pun sibuk pilah-pilih kata yang sejatinya tak akan mempertebal kecanggungan. 

"Mm, kalau begitu … apa yang bisa kita lakukan sambil menunggu sore?"

"Banyak. Mengobrol salah satunya." Bokong Sehun mendarat di permukaan batu besar yang rata, kemudian membenahi duduknya hingga merasa nyaman. 

"Mengobrol apa?"

"Ceritakan tentang duniamu."

"Harus cerita apa lagi?” Usulan topik itu membuatnya hilang semangat. “Yang kamu lihat, itu sudah mewakili seluruhnya. Hanya es dan, ya … sedikit padang tundra, tapi itu pun berselimut salju, jadi sama saja. Tidak ada hal indah yang bisa kutunjukkan dari sana." Agak menunduk, ia merasa malu jika harus membandingkan zona kekuasaannya dengan milik Sehun yang memesona.

"Jangan merendah begitu. Masa tidak ada sama sekali? Kepingan salju yang kamu ciptakan, bentuknya sangat cantik. Belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti itu selama 820 tahun hidupku."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang istime―tunggu―berapa tadi kamu bilang usiamu?" Fokus Luhan seketika terfiksasi lagi padanya.

"Delapan ratus dua puluh."

Konfirmasi Sehun mengakibatkan ia melongo. "Sudah berapa lama kamu menjaga hutan ini?"

"Belum lama. Baru dua puluh tahun." 

"Hah?! Berarti kamu menerima penabalan saat masih delapan ratus?” Intonasi tinggi itu dibarengi pergerakan heboh yang menyebabkan air danau berkecipak. 

Rahang Luhan seperti mau jatuh. Sehun ternyata belum genap 1000 tahun. Masih sangat muda. Ibarat dupa, apinya baru menyentuh ujung. Satu sisi, ia kagum dan sedikit iri karena rekornya dilampaui. Di lain sisi, ia merasa superior mengetahui Sehun baru bertugas seumur jagung. Sebagai peri penjaga, Luhan telah mencicipi asam garam sepuluh kali lipat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Pasti kamu pikir aku tidak cukup layak mengemban tanggung jawab ini, mentang-mentang masih muda." 

"Aku, ‘kan, tidak bilang apa-apa," kilah Luhan.

“Tapi wajahmu kelihatan menghakimi.”

“Memangnya kamu bisa baca isi kepalaku? Jangan sok tahu.” Air danau dipercikkan ke wajah Sehun. Sang peri hutan meringis kulitnya disapa likuid dingin. 

“Umurmu sendiri paling juga tidak jauh-jauh dariku.”

“Lagi-lagi sok tahu." Kembali ia memercikkan air, tapi kali ini berhasil dihindari. "Selisih usia kita hampir empat ratus tahun." 

"Masa?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, meragukan fakta. Yang lebih tua mendecak kesal karena merasa tak mendapatkan respek.

Setelahnya, obrolan mereka lumayan terbilang acak. Dimulai dengan bertukar pengetahuan tentang bagaimana menjaga zona masing-masing, tak lama kemudian membahas perbedaan fauna. Rombongan kecil rusa totol muncul dan merumput di sekitar danau. Salah seekor anaknya bahkan mendekati Sehun tanpa takut. Sang peri hutan memberinya usapan lembut pada leher dan kepala. Adegan tersebut sungguh meneduhkan hati. Luhan jadi teringat kawanan rusa kutub yang doyan berburu alga dan fungi saat ia menyisir wilayah tundra. 

Perbincangan berlanjut hingga tak terasa matahari telah condong. Sinar terik berlalu. Sejuknya udara ditandai sentuhan lembut angin di kulit dan rambut. 

“Bisa bantu aku naik?” Tangan pucat terulur ke arah peri jangkung di sisi danau. 

Sehun berdiri, menyambut tangan itu hanya untuk kemudian merasakan badannya berserah pada gravitasi. Tarikan kuat menyebabkan ia hilang pijak. Air danau meruah bercipratan ketika tubuh bongsornya menghantam keras permukaan. 

“Itu balasan untuk bergamot!” Gelegak tumpah dari mulut sang peri kutub. 

Cumbuan dingin di sekujur tubuh membuat Sehun bergerak gelisah di dalam air. Ia melepehkan serpihan-serpihan es yang sempat masuk mulut. 

“Sudah kuduga bakal begini!” 

“Terus, kenapa masih mau meraih tanganku?”

Daripada menjawab, Sehun lebih rela menembaki Luhan dengan cipratan-cipratan air sampai ia berkata ampun. 

Angin berkawan dengan sang penjaga hutan. Menyelubunginya dengan embusan-embusan subtil sampai tubuhnya mengering. Mereka berjalan menuju lembah, tempat bunga lili bermekaran. Selain bunga putih kecil menyerupai lonceng tersebut, Luhan juga menaruh minat pada daun tempuyung beserta bunganya yang secerah rona mentari. Sehun ingin Luhan datang lagi saat bunga itu bereproduksi. Ia menceritakan prosesnya yang cukup unik dan Luhan tak sabar menanti hari itu tiba demi menyaksikannya. 

Perjalanan pulang ditempuh saat kabut mulai turun. Senja nyaris selesai sewaktu mereka tiba kembali ke sisi tembok. Cendera mata untuk Luhan kali ini ialah buah pinus kering dan serpihan kayu cendana yang sengaja Sehun pilih agar ia selalu teringat akan hutannya. Dan tentu saja, jeruk bergamot. Pilihan terakhir membikin Luhan terkekeh renyah, mengingatkannya akan sensasi konyol yang tak mungkin terlupa. 

"Akan kutiupkan angin lewat celah dan mengabarimu setiap ada jadwal bunga mekar."

Dalam kalimat Sehun tidak lagi terdapat tawaran maupun permintaan kesediaan. Bunyinya mirip janji akan rutinitas yang berkontinu. Semacam ritual yang tidak boleh lenyap. Pakem-pakem terbuang sudah. Segala yang tabu hilang partisi, seperti tiada lagi batas dalam benar-salah. 

"Kutunggu."

Dan jawaban Luhan merupakan bukti jika dosa itu dinikmati berdua.

Di antara teduhnya belantara rimbun, dan dinginnya bentangan tanah es, kini akan selalu ada penantian menyeruak hadir dari tiap sisi tembok. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世勋生日快乐🍃
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak lintasan zona pertama. Dinding es kediaman Luhan mulai dipenuhi koleksi benda-benda dari hutan Sehun, seperti tumbuhan dan bebatuan bercorak unik. Setiap benda ialah memento. Representasi dari jilid-jilid kenangan. Misalnya dandelion yang ia dapat pada kunjungan ketiga. Sehun menitipkan kabar lewat angin kepada Luhan, bahwa bunga kuning di daun tempuyung telah bertransformasi. Saat tiba di lembah, warna mentari berganti putih dalam rupa bulu-bulu halus yang disentil sedikit saja akan beterbangan di udara.

Sehun mematahkan satu tangkai penuh kehati-hatian, menjaga bulu-bulunya tidak tercerabut oleh guncangan. 

"Tiuplah." Dandelion itu disodorkan kepada Luhan.

"Kukira bunga di hutanmu tidak boleh dipetik."

"Boleh, asal pada waktu yang tepat. Biarkan mereka merekah dan menjalankan fungsinya sebagai kunci keberlangsungan hidup beberapa hewan kecil terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, mereka rela, kok, dijadikan perhiasan." 

Penjelasan tersebut membuat Luhan menyambut bunga dari Sehun dengan senang hati.

"Sebentar. Kalau kutiup, dia akan gundul. Aku tidak berbuat jahat, 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Bulu-bulu ini―namanya papus―adalah cikal bakal bunga baru. Justru dia harus lepas agar misinya berkembang biak bisa terlaksana." 

Pelan-pelan, bunga itu ditiup. Seiring mereka terlepas dan melayang, Luhan dengan riang mengejarnya ke sentra lembah. Tangan diangkat mengarah ke langit, membiarkan bulu-bulu itu meniti kulitnya hingga melambung terlampau tinggi untuk digapai. Saat ia mengira ritual tersebut telah selesai, atraksi yang sesungguhnya justru datang setelahnya. Liuk gemulai jemari Sehun mengendalikan sang bayu. Memerintahkan energi tanwujud itu untuk menyentil setiap kuntum dandelion yang tumbuh menghampar. Jutaan papus mengudara. Berkerumun di sekeliling Luhan. Mencumbu tubuhnya sebelum mengapung lebih tinggi. 

Titik-titik putih bermanuver di angkasa dalam kendali Sehun. Saling menyatu untuk kemudian merangkai motif-motif bisai nan artistik. Lengkung manis buah kekaguman menghiasi rupa sang peri kutub. Bahkan kian lebar dan bertahan lama tatkala Sehun menciptakan motif heksagonal kepingan salju yang pernah ia buat. Sebuah objek yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Senyuman Luhan pun berubah arti di akhir hari, menjadi manifesto luapan apresiasi yang tak mampu dijalin seribu kata, teruntuk sang kreator. 

Lain kisah dengan lavender, anggrek liar, dan aster biru yang berasosiasi kuat terhadap kunjungannya ke kediaman Sehun untuk kali pertama. Rumah sang peri hutan berada di dekat air terjun, di antara ladang-ladang bunga, dalam wujud pohon ek raksasa dengan cabang-cabang besar yang tumbuh berpencar ke segala penjuru mata angin. Saat melewati pintu, Luhan tak mengira bagian dalamnya akan demikian luas dan bertingkat-tingkat. Setiap cabang ialah bilik. Di bagian tengah, terdapat tangga kayu spiral yang mengarah ke bagian teratas. 

Sehun membawa Luhan ke puncak pohon, dan dari sana ia bisa menyaksikan lanskap yang mengelilingi rumahnya secara menyeluruh. Segala kepermaian yang dijaring netra, membuat Luhan tak ingin beranjak ke mana-mana pada hari itu. Maka, Sehun mengajaknya turun menuju ladang bunga. Ia mengajari Luhan cara merangkai mahkota, menggunakan sulur pohon yang dipotong sebagai kerangka. Peri itu terbilang pembelajar yang cepat. Tidak puas berhasil satu kali, ia ingin mencoba lagi.

“Bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar mahkota?” Proposisi dilemparnya. “Kamu pilih bunga untuk rangkaianku dan aku akan memilih untukmu.”

“Boleh juga. Seleramu bikin aku penasaran.”

Setelah itu, mereka berkeliaran sendiri-sendiri, berburu bunga yang tepat untuk dipersembahkan. Waktu yang dibutuhkan Sehun tidaklah lama lantaran telah terbiasa, sementara Luhan masih harus menjalinnya perlahan-lahan. Menunggu rampungnya Luhan bagaikan menyelami waktu, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan. Sedikit pun tiada merasa bosan. Di sisi air terjun, mereka bereuni. Mahkota tersembunyi di balik punggung. 

“Kamu duluan,” pinta Sehun. 

Tangan Luhan pun menarik mahkota dari tabir. “Rambut dan iris matamu segelap tanah humus. Kupikir butuh sesuatu yang kontras, jadi aku memilih warna ini.”

Awawarna. Bunga-bunga tanpa kelir ia pilih; bakung, freesia, dan gipsofila. Semua putih. Bersih. Perlambang kelahiran, sesuatu yang kalis, serta lembar baru. Jarak antara bunga beserta susunan ukurannya dikomposisikan pas dan harmonis. Harus diakui, selera Luhan jauh dari buruk. Sehun sedikit membungkuk agar mempermudah yang lebih tua memahkotainya. 

“Wah, ternyata aku tidak keliru. Kamu kelihatan sangat cocok dengan putih,” ucap Luhan bangga. 

“Putih … sepertimu, ya.” 

“Kenapa?” 

“Ah, tidak.” Beruntung Sehun hanya keceplosan setipis bisik. Dapat dipastikan kata-kata barusan tidak keburu disimak. "Sekarang giliranku." 

Rangkaian mahkota bunga untuk Luhan sungguh antitesis miliknya. Impresi anggun terwakilkan oleh ungu dan biru tua. Tampilan lesi sang penjaga kutub memberi kesan resik bagai kanvas yang belum tertoreh. Cocok dipulasi warna apa pun, terutama yang tegas. 

"Ini anggrek dan lavender, 'kan?" Telunjuk terarah pada bunga-bunga ungu. "Kalau yang ini … aku belum tahu namanya."

"Aster," balas Sehun. “Biru tua melambangkan elemenmu, seperti warna segara yang luas dan dalam.”

Angin tiba-tiba nakal berkecamuk, mengacak helai-helai rambut bernuansa argentum. Entah berembus alamiah atau bisa jadi atas perintah Sehun. Jemarinya menemukan alasan untuk membelai pucuk kepala, merapikan untaian rambut masai sebelum mahkota ia sematkan. Hasil karya tersebut menjadi salah satu favorit Luhan di antara sekian yang menghiasi dinding. Pada saat yang sama, sekuntum aster biru ia bekukan dalam selubung kristal oval yang kemudian dijadikan liontin.

Liontin itu tengah ia pandangi untuk kesekian kali ketika energi tak kasatmata hadir mengelus pinna, membisikkan pesan dari dunia seberang; ‘ _datanglah_ ’. Kabar tersebut telah ditunggunya selama berhari-hari. Di pertemuan terakhir mereka, Sehun berkata ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat disaksikan di waktu malam. Ini akan menjadi lawatan perdana Luhan ke hutan saat matahari telah turun panggung. 

***

Dunia Sehun sedang berada di fase bulan penuh. Purnama dan gemintang pamer cahaya tanpa malu-malu. Benderang di bentangan langit telanjang tak berawan. Seluruh hutan ketumpahan sinarnya kendatipun diselimuti halimun. Luhan tak kesulitan meniti langkah, pun merasakan sosok Sehun bersembunyi di belakang pohon, hendak mengejutkannya.

“Jangan melakukan hal yang percuma. Keluar dari sana.”

Kepala menyembul dari balik batang besar. “Kok, bisa tahu?”

“Wangimu sudah terlalu familier buatku.”

“Apa iya?” Sehun keluar dari persembunyian, mendekati Luhan sembari mengendus bagian lengannya. “Memangnya wangiku seperti apa?”

“Pokoknya spesifik.” Memangkas jawaban, Luhan membiarkan intermeso itu tak berlanjut. “Jadi, apa yang mau kamu tunjukkan tengah malam begini?”

“Ah, benar. Ikut aku.”

Jalan setapak yang mereka tempuh perlahan kian terang dengan hadirnya kunang-kunang. Luhan tak kuasa menahan gempuran kuriositas. Diamatinya kerumunan serangga bercahaya itu dari kanan ke kiri. Sampai akhirnya hilang fokus, lalu kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang timbul. Beruntung Sehun sigap merangkup tubuhnya sebelum betul-betul bertemu tanah.

“Hati-hati.”

Tidak ada penjelasan bagaimana wangi tubuh Sehun bisa lebih semerbak di waktu malam, terutama dari jarak sedekat ini. Kesan seduksinya makin kuat menginfiltrasi. 

“Terima kasih.” Luhan pun segera awas kembali. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlarut rasa gugup dengan menciptakan distansi tipis. 

Namun, kejadian tadi justru membuat Sehun mengetatkan proteksi. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat, tak berniat melepaskannya sepanjang perjalanan sampai tiba tujuan. Yang Luhan harap saat itu hanyalah akselerando ketukan di balik dadanya tersamarkan oleh kor serangga dan kersak daun kering. 

Kerlip kunang-kunang memandu langkah keduanya hingga ke padang bunga. Susunannya berpetak-petak dibatasi pematang yang terbentuk secara natural. Tinggi tanamannya mencapai pinggang. Kuntum-kuntum sewarna kapas terlihat belum ada satu pun yang merekah. Semua masih menguncup. Sehun menggiring Luhan ke tengah-tengah, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah rembulan, membaca tanda.

“Sebentar lagi.”

“Apanya?”

“Rasakan dan lihat baik-baik.” 

Semilir aroma baru seketika tercium. Tipis di awal, sedikit demi sedikit menebal, menarik perhatian Luhan. Indranya dipertajam saat melihat kunang-kunang hinggap di dedaunan. Iluminasi mereka memperjelas reka kejadian. Luhan memekik kecil, nanap menyaksikan kuncup-kuncup mulai bermekaran. Refleks, ia berlutut untuk mencermati proses itu lebih dekat hingga tiap-tiap mahkota sempurna bertengger di kelopak. Putih, tanpa noda, tampak elegan dalam keremangan. Dan yang paling mencolok ialah wanginya. Eksotis, intens, berkesan susah dijinakkan layaknya hasrat primordial. 

“Sehun, ini …”

“Sedap malam,” jawabnya. Sudah terprediksi bahwa Luhan pasti akan bertanya. “Ada beberapa jenis bunga yang mekar di malam hari dan melepaskan bau lebih tajam dibandingkan saat terang. Bunga ini salah satunya.” 

Sehun tidak mengantisipasi pergerakan Luhan yang tahu-tahu berdiri, kemudian mengendusi area pundaknya. Ia menjengit ketika embus napas dingin singgah di kulit leher. 

“A-ada apa?” Kalimat terbata-bata itu mewakili irama amburadul jantungnya.

“Ketemu.”

“Ha?”

“Aroma kayu di hutan, udara malam berkabut, dan bunga ini.” Seusai ia berkata, Sehun menelengkan kepala, tampak linglung. “Maaf kalau penjelasanku agak membingungkan, tapi sejauh ini, paduan aroma itulah yang paling mendekati harum tubuhmu.”

“Oh.” Sang peri hutan mulai paham maksud.

“Pantas saja selama ini aku kesulitan mendeskripsikannya. Wangimu adalah epitome malam.” 

“Jujur, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.”

“Masa, sih? Aku yang pertama bilang?”

“Hm. Kami, para peri di zona hutan, tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada hal sepele macam itu. Semua wangi yang ada di sini kami hirup sepanjang tahun. Rasanya, ya, biasa saja.” 

“Tapi bagiku, setiap aroma yang dihasilkan hutan ini adalah keajaiban.” 

“Ya, aku paham. Karenanya, mendengar penjabaran itu darimu … jadi terasa spesial.”

Bersyukur sinar bulan tidak segamblang milik mentari, sehingga semu-semu merah jambu yang membayangi pipi mereka terkamuflase. Luhan menunduk. Sehun membuang muka. Mereka pun terkekeh canggung. 

***

Saat subuh, seluruh bunga sedap malam telah mekar. Semerbaknya menambah hawa tenteram. Kedua peri muda duduk di cabang pohon tinggi. Leluasa memandang bulan lebih dekat dan tanpa halangan. Sehun memetik selembar daun, kemudian memainkannya sebagai serunai. Seisi hutan seakan tunduk oleh melodinya. Tak terkecuali Luhan yang sulit menghindar dari jerat sihir pesona. 

“Luhan,” panggil Sehun setelah instrumentalia usai, “Kamu suka di sini? Maksudku dengan semua hal yang kutunjukkan padamu, sampai sekarang.”

“Tidak ada yang mengecewakan.” Senyuman mengiringi jawaban. “Kamu pemandu dan tutor yang baik.”

“Berarti, sudah saatnya kamu membalas jasaku.”

Kening Luhan mengerut. “Maksudmu balas jasa?”

“Pertemuan kita berikutnya ... aku yang main ke duniamu, ya.”

“Buat apa?”

“Biar adil. Selama ini, kamu terus yang berkunjung.”

“Kalau mempertimbangkan keselamatanmu, kurasa begini sudah cukup adil.”

“Ayolah, jangan pelit. Kamu telah belajar banyak di sini. Giliranku kapan?” 

“Sudah kubilang di sana tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak aman juga untukmu. Terakhir datang, kamu bahkan nyaris terbunuh. Sudah lupa?” Ada rasa khawatir terselip dalam peringatannya.

“Tapi aku selamat, berkat kamu. Dan mantel darimu cukup menahan dingin, kok.”

“Sehun …”

“Hei, peri yang sudah disumpah tidak boleh menafikan kawasan yang dijaga. Apalagi jika sampai benci.” 

“Bukan begitu. Mana mungkin bisa benci kalau jiwaku terkoneksi di sana. Terutama zona penjagaanku. Tempat itu sudah seperti nyawaku sendiri.” 

“Nah, ‘kan.”

“Tapi sungguh, kalaupun tetap pergi, aku tidak yakin kamu bakal menemukan hal istimewa.”

“Soal istimewa atau tidak, biar kuputuskan sendiri nanti. Lagi pula, aku sebenarnya lebih tertarik mengetahui apa yang kamu suka di sana. Pasti ada, ‘kan?”

Diam sejenak, Luhan tampak menahan sesuatu terucap ketika bibir bawahnya terjepit di antara geligi. 

“Mm, ada, sih. Hanya saja, tidak bisa sekarang-sekarang. Kita harus menunggu.”

“Menunggu?”

“Ya. Sampai lapisan es menebal dan sampai kutub memasuki masa gelap lebih panjang. Itu pun kalau kamu masih tertarik.”

“Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mundur. Kalau cuma menunggu, ratusan tahun pun bakal kujalani.”

“Ih, tidak selama itu juga.” Luhan menyikutnya. Gemas oleh respons yang hiperbolis. Sementara Sehun cengar-cengir saja menerima sentuhan. Diam-diam menyukai bagaimana bagian tubuh mereka menjalin friksi. Andaikata kepalanya digaplok sekarang pun, tampaknya ia rela lahir batin. 

Biru menyuasanai dini hari. Fajar masih absen ketika Luhan menembus tembok, kali ini minus cendera mata. Ia hanya membawa sisa wangi signifikan yang melekat di tiap inci tubuh, yang sayangnya tak berumur panjang. Terhapus cepat oleh ganasnya udara kutub yang membekukan. 

Di lain dunia, sang pemilik wangi tidak tinggal diam selama kurun waktu penantian. Sembari menunggu angin membisikkan namanya dalam invitasi, ia berencana menyiapkan satu persembahan. 

Sehun tidak ingin bertamu dengan tangan kosong.

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	5. Chapter 5

Salah perhitungan. Berminggu-minggu waktu yang ia habiskan untuk sebuah kreasi berbuntut kekeliruan. Padahal, ia sudah susah payah merayu Chen―kawannya, peri petani dan peternak lebah―merongrong hampir tiap hari minta diajarkan ilmu ekstraksi. Sehun tidak memprediksi jika likuid dalam botol kaca bakal secepat itu memadat sesampainya ia di buana bersalju. Suhu di tanah Luhan benar-benar tidak kenal ampun. Membekukan segala, termasuk harapannya. Hela napas masif ialah tanda kecewa. Membawa sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tak berguna. Ia pun kelimpungan sendiri. Tiba belum lama, tetapi sudah dihampiri perasaan masygul. 

“Sehun …”

Suara Luhan datang dari arah punggung. Buru-buru, botol itu dimasukkan lagi ke dalam kantong bawaan yang ia sembunyikan di balik mantel. Langkah sang peri kutub nyaris tanpa tanda, tanpa bunyi. Jikalau saja namanya tak dipanggil, Sehun mungkin belum tentu menyadari presensinya. 

"Hei," sapa Sehun. "Akhirnya, aku di sini lagi … kali ini sehat, tanpa pingsan."

Salam tersebut berbalas cekikikan. Sehun pandai benar mengangkat pengalaman buruknya menjadi materi guyonan. Mendekat, Luhan merapatkan tudung mantel yang hampir melorot dari kepalanya.

"Pakai yang benar. Nanti akan semakin dingin."

Ruas jemari itu menyentuh kulit pipi Sehun tanpa sengaja. Tidak ada yang tahu terkecuali Sehun sendiri jika semu persik yang merambah di sana bukan lantaran cuaca dingin.

“Sebelum kita pergi lebih jauh, aku harus memastikan apakah kamu merasa sudah cukup hangat.”

“Ini lebih dari cukup, kok. Tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Kalau pakai berlapis-lapis, badanku bisa-bisa lenyap dan kamu bakal bicara dengan mantel bulu berjalan.”

Luhan terbahak, tak bisa ditahan. Tawanya seakan mampu mencairkan apa saja. Tentunya ini hanya pemikiran figuratif Sehun seorang. 

“Oke. Pokoknya beritahu aku jika mulai kedinginan, ya.”

Tanpa mau berlama-lama, Luhan membawanya ke gua es terdekat. Sang peri hutan dihadapkan oleh terowongan paling jernih yang pernah ia lihat. Bergradasi, putih, biru, dan pirus, mendekati warna iris penjaganya. Mengimpresikan suci, seolah-olah apabila berada di dalamnya, semua dosa akan terpurifikasi. Menatap ke bawah, pijakannya bagaikan gelas kukuh. Sehun menganga, terbengong-bengong, mengamati topografi yang sangat bertolak dengan dunianya. 

"Kamu ingin tahu apa yang aku suka, 'kan?" Pertanyaan retorik Luhan mengawali. "Pertama, nyanyian es."

Satu entakan kaki, bunyi 'krak' pun terdengar, diikuti munculnya guratan di tempat berpijak, yang kemudian bercabang dan terus menjalar tanpa tahu akan berujung di mana. Sehun terperanjat, spontan menggaet lengan Luhan, seakan hidup matinya bergantung di situ. Dunia ini ditopang laut. Ia takut lapisan itu akan membelah, lalu tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam samudra dingin. Reaksi impulsifnya membuat Luhan cengar-cengir. 

"Tenang. Ini aman, kok." Ia berlutut, kemudian menempelkan bagian samping wajahnya ke lapisan es. "Begini caranya untuk mendengarkan lagu mereka." 

Gerak lakunya menjadi instruksi. Sehun pun mengikuti. Mengambil sikap serupa, saling berhadapan dengannya. 

"Pejamkan matamu dan simaklah."

Dalam keheningan, perlahan-lahan _nyanyian_ yang dimaksud Luhan datang. Ialah bunyi serupa desau angin yang terjadi di dalam air. Bergejolak tenang, menghasilkan degukan-degukan halus dan merdu yang demikian sekretif serta enigmatis. Sehun tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika alam mampu menciptakan bunyi semagis ini. 

"Ini adalah vibrasi tumbukan es."

Sehun mengangkat pelupuknya ketika Luhan mulai berbicara. Mata mereka bersitatap. 

"Retakan yang aku ciptakan membuat es-es di bawah lapisan bergerak," jelasnya. "Yang kamu dengar saat ini bukan hanya berasal dari pergerakan di bawah kaki, melainkan vibrasi dari pergesekan es bermil-mil jauhnya." 

"Mengagumkan." Sehun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terpana. "Mereka seperti memainkan orkestra. Ketukan-ketukan iramanya lamban, tidak intens, tapi tetap terdengar menawan dan entah bagaimana … menenangkan." 

Tersenyum, Luhan tampak sependapat dengan pengandaian pilihannya. "Benar, 'kan? Kamu juga berpikir begitu?" 

Sehun pun mengiakan lewat angguk pelan. 

"Nyanyian ini, merupakan suara favoritku. Awalnya, terasa menakutkan dan membikin merinding, terutama jika didengarkan saat gelap. Tapi, aku malah kecanduan dan berakhir selalu menyempatkan diri menikmatinya." Sepasang mata yang sejernih air mematut tatap pada peri muda di hadapan. "Menurutmu, anehkah bila menyukai hal seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun lugas. "Tidak ada yang aneh dari mengagumi suatu keindahan."

Kembali, Luhan menyungging senyum. Ia menutup pelupuknya lagi, lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam lantunan simfoni ajaib. Hanya Sehun yang berusaha tetap nanap. Sedetik pun tidak mau rugi melewatkan keindahan dalam versinya.

***

Kereta seluncur yang ditarik kawanan anjing peranakan serigala, mengantarkan mereka ke kawasan yang lebih tinggi. Luhan tidak ingin fisik Sehun terlalu lelah berjibaku dengan medan es meskipun ia berkali-kali menyatakan kesanggupan. Fase bulan baru, langit hanya dihiasi ornamen gugusan bintang. Itu pun sudah sangat cantik menurut Sehun, tanpa ia tahu keberadaan primadona yang sesungguhnya. 

“Tutup matamu,” perintah Luhan.

"Lagi? Kenapa setiap kamu hendak memperlihatkan sesuatu harus diawali tutup mata?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja."

Tunduk pada titah, Sehun pun melakukannya dengan diliputi rasa penasaran. Detik-detik terbuang. Bukannya ia tak sabaran, tetapi angka-angka dalam kepalanya dirasa telah berakumulasi cukup banyak.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Pertanyaan itu tak mendapat balasan. "Luhan, sampai kapan aku harus melakukan ini?"

Masih hening, dan Sehun mulai gelisah. "Hei, sudah boleh dibuka belum?"

Presensi di sebelahnya malah terasa menjauh dan berangsur-angsur lenyap. Pun penakut bukan sifat Sehun, ia tidak rela ditinggal sendirian. 

"Oke, Luhan, ini tidak lucu. Dengan atau tanpa perintahmu, aku akan buka mata.” 

Tepat ketika kelopaknya terangkat, penampakan langit telah berubah sama sekali. Pendaran cahaya memulas angkasa. Kolaborasi rona lemah kuning, ungu, terselubung dalam dominansi hijau kebiruan. Melambai lembut laksana tirai digoda angin semilir. Sesekali cergas bagai jilatan masif lidah api. Vista itu terefleksi di kedua biji bola matanya yang tengah membeliak. 

Bernaungkan sapuan iluminans, figur Luhan terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah horizon. 

“Kupersembahkan kepadamu,” serunya seraya merentangkan satu tangan ke udara, “aurora.”

Tungkai Sehun hilang kontrol. Rasanya seperti bergerak sendiri, melibas distansi yang Luhan ciptakan hingga ia kembali hadir di sisinya. Tanpa intensi, ia cekal pelan ujung pundaknya di bawah kendali spontanitas. 

“Bagaimana kamu menciptakannya?” Intonasi tinggi dalam pertanyaan itu meneriakkan kuriositas dan ketakjuban tak terbendung.

“Sudah ada di sana sejak awal. Yang kulakukan cuma membuka tabirnya untukmu."

Cekalan di pundak menguat. “Kamu tega sekali.”

Dikejutkan komentarnya, raut sang peri putih nyaris menampakkan lesu. Mengira Sehun tidak puas terhadap suguhan, sampai ia menemukan senyum merekah lebar mencapai sudut matanya yang menyipit.

“Ada hal sebegini spektakuler di duniamu dan kamu sedikit pun tidak pernah cerita, apa namanya kalau bukan tega.”

Gelegak puas pun terlepas. Ia menjatuhkan diri, rebah beralaskan tumpukan salju. Diamatinya lekat-lekat gelebar cahaya selurus pandangan. Bahkan uap napas yang meluncur deras dari mulutnya tidak sanggup menutupi klaritas level wahid. 

Luhan pun berlutut di sampingnya. “Kamu suka? Apa aurora ini cukup istimewa?”

“Cukup?” Punggung Sehun menegak. “Ini, sih, sangat jauh di atas istimewa. Tidak ada kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya.” Ia menengadah tanpa mengendurkan sudut bibir. “Aku rela menukar seluruh isi hutanku demi melihat ini setiap hari.”

Kelegaan menjalar di hati sang tuan rumah saat tahu tamunya tidak kecewa. Setelahnya, Luhan ikut duduk nyaman di samping Sehun. Lewat satu siulan magi, ia melepaskan abah-abah yang mengekang badan anjing penarik kereta seluncur. Kawanan itu berlari ke arah mereka, lalu mengerumuni Sehun. Saling berimpitan, bulu-bulu tebal mereka menjaga sang peri hutan agar tetap hangat atas titah penguasa zona. Seekor anjing dengan bulu hitam pada mata dan telinga kelewat agresif bergelung di lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Menjilati wajah, mengendusi, hingga ia kewalahan menghadapi intimasi.

“Pan, jangan ganggu Sehun.” Peringatan tercetus dari tuannya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Dia menyenangkan, kok.”

Yang _diserang_ tampak tidak keberatan. Sundulan demi sundulan ia terima seraya tertawa. Namun, siaganya hilang ketika anjing itu menyelinapkan kepala ke balik mantel. Benda yang tersembunyi di sana berhasil direnggut, kemudian digondol dalam cengkaman geligi tajam. 

Sehun panik. Kelabakan. Hadiah gagal itu seharusnya tidak boleh sampai terlihat. Sayang, keberadaannya terbongkar.

“Pan! Kembalikan!” sentak Luhan. 

Anjing tersebut segera merundukkan kepala dan menguik patuh. Kesialan Sehun bertubi; benda hasil jarahan itu malah diletakkan di atas telapak tangan sang majikan. Botol kaca mungil berisi cairan akuamarin beku menyembul keluar dari kantong yang tak lagi tertutup rapat. 

“Maaf. Tidak biasanya dia begini.” 

Benda itu hampir kembali ke tangan sang empu andai saja Luhan tak sengaja menemukan graver namanya terukir di permukaan botol. Sepasang matanya berkilat, lantas memandang Sehun penuh sirat tanya. Sehun mendengus pasrah. Telanjur tertangkap basah. 

“Itu memang untukmu … tadinya.” 

“Tadinya?”

“Ya, tapi karena sudah beku, kurasa tak layak lagi diberikan.” Botol itu hendak diambil, tetapi Luhan segera menutup telapak tangan, lalu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan yang lebih muda. 

“Apa ini?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“Beritahu aku.”

Malu rasanya jika harus membeberkan buah ketidakbecusan, tapi Luhan tampak persisten menunggu penjelasan. 

“Tolong jangan tertawa,” pintanya di awal kalimat. “Aku meracik atar untukmu. Kupilihkan dari beberapa ekstrak aroma yang …,“ ia mengambil interval sebentar, tampak ragu, “yang mungkin saja kamu suka.”

“Tahu dari mana aroma kesukaanku? Aku, ‘kan, tidak pernah bilang.” 

Bahu Sehun mengedik. “Asal tebak.”

Botol di tangannya diamati Luhan sejenak. “Berarti, ini milikku, ‘kan?”

“Masih mau? Wewangian itu mana ada artinya kalau beku. Tidak bisa dipakai.” 

“Tapi aromanya pasti masih tertinggal dan bisa dihirup.”

Bunyi ‘pop’ muncul saat tutup botol ditarik. Tidak perlu membawa mulut botol ke dekat hidung untuk tahu keharuman macam apa yang menjentik indra pembau. Aroma ini jauh dari asing. Luhan hafal benar karena ia sendiri yang menguraikannya. 

Ia mencium harum tubuh Sehun. Bau penimbul narkosis yang kadang mengacak-acak fungsi saraf. Isi kepalanya mulai banjir pertanyaan.

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku menyukai aroma ini?” tanyanya seraya menutup botol itu kembali.

“Oh, tidak suka, ya?” Nada Sehun sendu, bak hilang asa. Memantik simpati Luhan secepat kilat.

“Ng, suka, kok.” Segera, sang peri kutub menaikkan harapannya lagi. “Omong-omong, bagaimana cara mendapatkan warnanya?” Topik disetir supaya rikuhnya yang perlahan timbul tetap tersembunyi.

“Dari alga yang tumbuh di danau. Kuracik beberapa kali sampai menemukan warna yang sesuai keinginan.” 

Botol diangkat sejajar pandangan. Kendatipun beku, isinya masih kelihatan berkilau tatkala diputar-putar.

“Cantik, seperti―”

“Mata kamu,” ucap Sehun, refleks mengisi bagian yang ia sela. “Itu … warna matamu.” 

Keduanya pun terdiam. Atmosfer mendadak terasa mencekik. Sesak. Mengadang laju suara di kerongkongan. Merampas udara di paru-paru. Bukan salah cuaca, melainkan permainan metabolisme tubuh. Luhan tidak menemukan cara memecah sunyi. Tidak setelah ia dibuat terperangah oleh penyataan yang membikin hilang ketenangan hati. Daripada harus memelopori konversasi lagi, ia lebih butuh menjinakkan sesuatu yang tengah berlompatan di balik dada. Biarkan itu jadi tugas Sehun saja.

“Luhan ...” Gayung bersambut. Sehun buka suara, tampak membaca isi pikirannya. “Kamu masih ingat, waktu pertama kali aku datang kemari?”

Luhan mengangguk. “Mengembalikan gelangku, ‘kan?” ujarnya, berusaha kelihatan tetap tenang. “Nekat, tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih.” 

Jarak mereka tidak lebar. Namun, Sehun seperti menganggap bahwa sesenti pun sepatutnya tidak ada. Ia pun merapat hingga sisi lengan mereka bersentuhan. 

“Sebenarnya, itu cuma alasan minor yang kujadikan tameng demi menutupi alasan utama.” 

Tempo jantung kian liar. Dalam hati, sesungguhnya Luhan punya jawaban, tetapi ketakutannya akan keliru juga besar. Sehun sangat keterlaluan menyampaikan ini padanya jika tebakannya sampai tidak tepat. 

“Apa … alasannya?” Pertanyaan itu sarat ragu meski dilontarkan demi sebuah kepastian.

Gemingnya Sehun semakin membangkitkan cemas. Mana Luhan tahu jika sang peri hutan memang tidak berencana menjawabnya dengan kata. 

Iris berbeda rona saling menumbuk pandang. Dua pasang manik itu pun menghilang tertutup tirai pelupuk seiring jarak antarwajah terpangkas. Luhan merelakan ruang pribadinya dijajah saat sepasang bibirnya dibiarkan bertemu dengan milik Sehun. 

Sebuah serangan lembut terprediksi, yang sejujurnya Luhan inginkan. Kecup singkat itu ialah pengganti kalimat ‘ _karena aku ingin menemuimu_ ’. Entah bagaimana, ia tahu. Kontak perlahan terlepas, tetapi sentakan di dada kembali dalam satuan detik. Menginisiasi Sehun mempersembahkan ciuman berikutnya sebagai elaborasi pesan ‘ _aku menyukaimu_ ’. Ketika merasakan kedua lengan Luhan mulai bergelayut di tengkuknya, Sehun tersenyum kecil dalam pagutan. Ia mengerti jika Luhan sedang bicara ‘ _aku juga_ ’ melalui sentuhan. 

Bukan hanya raga, hati pun kini sudah tak lagi berjeda. Sang kala turut dibekukan luapan rasa liar yang butuh lepas. Tidak perlu bertukar tutur. Cecap penuh kelembutan mampu mengartikan semua. 

Mereka jatuh cinta. Mungkin sejak temu pertama.

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹿晗生日快乐❄️
> 
>   
> Update terakhir di bulan April untuk cerita ini. See you. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bab ini mengandung sedikit "kecut-kecut jeruk limau" 
> 
> 🎵 Wondrous Love - Karmina

Ada yang lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di padang sekitar rumah. Sehun menemukannya belum lama. Mungkin tanaman-tanaman hutannya, dari pohon hingga perdu, akan cemburu (atau bisa jadi sudah). Tapi, mereka harus maklum. Penjaganya telah membagi hati. 

Mereka diam saja ketika saingannya merebah beralaskan permadani rumput zoysia di samping sang penjaga. Mereka pun masih diam sewaktu jemari Sehun lebih betah meniti dan mengusap permukaan kulitnya dibandingkan membelai mahkota mekar serta tekstur daun muda. Mereka tetap diam, menyaksikan Sehun mengungkungnya dalam jeruji dua lengan di bawah langit vanila, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bagian yang ia puja; kening, pelupuk, puncak hidung, dan bibir. 

Flora tidak punya kuasa mengusik. Hanya berserah, menunggu dan membiarkan kekuatan lain melakukannya untuk mereka.

"Sehun!" 

Doa terkabul. Kedua peri tergemap. Merasakan hadirnya interupsi.

“Chen,” gumam Sehun, sedikit panik. Ia mengenali suaranya.

“Siapa?”

“Temanku.”

Mereka belingsatan. Segera menyudahi aktivitas bercumbu lantas bangun dari rerumputan dengan tergesa-gesa. 

"Hei, kamu di mana?" Panggilan itu berkontinu dan terdengar semakin dekat bersama bunyi pijak sepasang kaki. 

Sehun jarang mendapat kunjungan akhir-akhir ini (kekasihnya jelas tidak termasuk), dan mendapatkannya sekarang benar-benar tidak tepat. Keberadaan Luhan ialah rahasia yang hingga kini berhasil ia jaga rapat. Keduanya pun kalang kabut memikirkan siasat. 

“Kucari-cari di dalam rumah, ternyata di sin―”

Sembunyi tak lagi berguna. Peri bernama Chen berhenti, baik itu kalimat maupun langkah. Yang ia cari tidak sedang sendiri. Bersamanya, ada peri lain. Sehun langsung siaga pasang badan, secara literal. Memunggungi peri itu bak perisai. Wajah asing sebagian terhalang lehernya. Namun, bingkai tubuh agam milik sang penjaga hutan tetap tidak mampu menabirkan surai keperakan dan kilau bola mata sewarna air. Kini, Chen paham mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap defensif. Ia sedang melindungi sesuatu yang tidak semestinya terlihat di dunia mereka. Batas teritori gaib tercipta melalui tatapan, dan Chen tidak mau melewatinya. 

“Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kamu sedang ada tamu.” Peri itu berkata dengan nada bersahabat, dibarengi senyuman. Satu kakinya lantas ditarik mundur. 

“Chen …”

“Aku tidak lama, kok. Cuma mengantar madu yang baru kupanen. Karena pintu rumahmu tadi terbuka, aku langsung masuk saja. Sudah kuletakkan di bufet rempah, ya.” 

Arah badan diputar. Chen melangkah pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Kesigapan Sehun menanjak. Dikejarnya sang kawan sebelum terlalu jauh.

“Chen, tunggu.” Ia berhasil meraih bahunya dan bersitatap. “Soal ini―”

“Jadi, dia orangnya.”

“Eh?” Sehun melongo, dipotong tiba-tiba.

“Ingat, kamu sempat merengek padaku, bersikukuh minta diajari cara meracik atar. Waktu kutanya buat apa, kamu berkelit terus. Bilangnya untuk wewangian rumah, tapi itu jawaban paling tidak masuk akal dari seorang peri yang tempat tinggalnya dikelilingi ladang bunga.” Chen terkekeh kecil tanpa bermaksud ofensif, lalu menengok ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku di antara bunga dan rerumputan. “Atar itu ... untuk dia, ‘kan?”

Tatapan kedua peri hutan beradu. Isi kepala Sehun sudah telanjur ditelanjangi. Chen tidak bisa dikelabui, dan sejujurnya Sehun pun tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ia menunduk pasrah, kemudian mengangguk. 

“Tenang saja, aku tidak akan buka suara kepada siapa pun." Gerak-gerik Chen mendadak waspada. "Cuma, perlu kamu ingat, mata dan telinga _mereka_ ada di mana-mana. Bisa jadi selama ini _mereka_ sudah tahu, tapi memilih diam."

Kalimat awal Chen menenangkan. Selanjutnya berkebalikan. Separuh sukacita Sehun serasa dirampas saat diingatkan akan realitas. 

"Pokoknya, berhatilah-hatilah, Sehun." Chen menepuk ujung pundak yang lebih tinggi. “Semoga kalian berdua selalu baik."

Sepasang tungkai yang kian menjauh tak lagi dikejar. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan beribu kerisauan. Namun, pengkhianatan Chen bukan salah satunya. Ia memercayainya penuh. Sang peternak madu tidak menanyakan secuil pun identitas peri putih yang bersamanya. Baik itu sekadar nama. 

Chen tidak akan bicara. Sehun yakin. Yang menjadi kekhawatirannya ialah wanti-wanti yang disampaikan. Peringatan itu seakan memunculkan paranoia, meningkatkan prasangka. Sehun kini memandang curiga kepada burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon, kepada kupu-kupu, kumbang dan kepik yang menempel di tangkai bunga, bahkan kepada gelimpangan kerakal atau yang tak kasatmata seperti angin. 

Usapan lembut di lengan menjadi pengembali sadar. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan dengan raut sama cemasnya. Namun, terasa jika kecemasan itu ditujukan untuknya dan bercampur dengan rasa bersalah. 

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tentu tidak. Luhan paham. Pilihan basa-basinya benar-benar buruk. 

"Ya. Chen sudah janji bakal merahasiakannya." Sehun tersenyum, berupaya menunjukkan bahwa semua terkendali.

Lagi-lagi Luhan paham, masalahnya bukan hanya itu. 

"Sebaiknya aku kembali."

Luhan tak ingin membebani pikiran Sehun lebih jauh, tetapi pilihan aksinya justru menambah ketakutan baru.

"Kamu akan datang lagi, 'kan?" Pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dikunci erat. "Tolong, jangan katakan kalau bakal ada yang berubah dari kita gara-gara ini. Kujamin, Chen bisa dipercaya. Dia tidak akan bicara apa-apa tentangmu kepada siapa pun." 

Sehun takut presensi Luhan menghilang. Takut kebahagiaannya lenyap saat belum lama diraih.

"Aku … aku bisa menjagamu," imbuhnya lirih, setengah memohon. 

Luhan mampu melihat ketulusan di mata Sehun. Bukan buatan. Akan tetapi, kalimat itu seharusnya adalah miliknya. Ia yang memulai semua. Merasa porsi dosanya lebih besar, Luhan tidak mau sampai membiarkan Sehun berusaha lebih keras atau mengerahkan tenaga lebih banyak. 

"Sehun ..." Telapak tangan dingin menopang sisi rahang yang hangat. 

_Aku yang semestinya menjagamu._

Alih-alih menyuarakannya, Luhan menggantinya dengan senyum. 

"Tentu. Kita akan tetap bertemu, tapi …" Senyum balasan dari Sehun langsung luntur begitu kata 'tapi' diperdengarkan. "Mungkin frekuensinya harus dikurangi." 

Rengut di wajah memperlihatkan usia sejati. Sehun tampak mengambek dan sedang merajuk. Ia tidak menginginkan ini sebagai pilihan. Dua purnama sejak ciuman pertama. Keduanya telah terbiasa melintasi tembok ketika rindu. Tidak diperlukan lagi invitasi apabila mereka hendak mengubur jarak. Interaksi yang sudah meningkat intens tiba-tiba harus direduksi kembali. Rasanya sulit untuk rela.

"Kita lihat dulu selama beberapa waktu. Jika semua baik-baik saja pada rentang itu, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dan kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti sediakala. Sesering yang kita mau." 

"Tetap terdengar tidak menyenangkan bagiku."

"Cuma untuk sementara," lanjut Luhan saat merasakan ketidakpuasan dari kekasihnya.

_Ini demi kamu juga._

Kembali, Luhan membatin. Berharap Sehun segera mengerti tanpa perlu beradu debat panjang. Untungnya, Sehun membalas dengan anggukan meskipun harus melalui pertimbangan berat. 

"Kuantar, ya." 

Luhan tidak sanggup bilang 'tidak'. Mengingat setelah ini mereka akan jarang bertemu, dan ia tahu persis kekasihnya pasti tidak mau menerima penolakan. 

Sehun sengaja memperlambat langkah, berusaha mengulur waktu. Gandeng tangan enggan dilepas sepanjang rute menuju dinding, begitu pun dengan pelukan salam perpisahan. Lagi-lagi, raut wajah tidak ikhlas kentara ia perlihatkan. 

"Jangan cemberut, Sehun. Kita, 'kan' masih bisa saling berkabar lewat―"

"Angin," potongnya singkat. "Ya, tentu saja." 

Tidak cukup. Kurang memuaskan. Tapi sementara ini mereka memang tidak dihadapkan pilihan lain yang lebih baik. 

Satu kecupan di bibir lembut, dan berikutnya Sehun melihat densitas tubuh Luhan menipis pelan-pelan dimakan transparansi dinding hingga menghilang. 

Tiba-tiba perkataan terakhir Chen sebelum pergi, terngiang.

_"Semoga kalian berdua selalu baik."_

Jika harapan itu ialah doa, Sehun ingin mengamininya beribu-ribu kali sampai terkabul. 

***

Dalam enam minggu, hanya ada dua kali perjumpaan. Selama itu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Kecemasan tidak berbuah apa-apa. Patut disyukuri, tetapi patut juga dicurigai. Semua terasa dilalui terlalu mudah, tanpa aral rintang. Dari berawal tetap memasang waspada, akhirnya mereka berkonklusi bahwasanya keberuntungan memang telah memihak. Memilih mereka sebagai sekutu. Ritual temu pun kembali sediakala. 

Dua raga berfusi pertama kali di zona dingin, saat kutub sedang berada di masa terang panjang. Bermula dengan kecanggungan dan takut-takut. Luhan cemas Sehun akan membeku, sementara Sehun khawatir suhu hangat tubuhnya akan mengakibatkan Luhan tak nyaman. Risiko itu dilibas ketika hasrat sudah mengambil kendali. Secara naluriah mengatur insting gerak laku. 

Selimut bulu serigala melindungi tubuh telanjang Sehun dari temperatur rendah. Hangat pelukan sang peri hutan yang melingkupi, mungkin satu-satunya kehangatan yang Luhan suka di seluruh semesta, dan ia tak keberatan bakal mencair karenanya. Di antara beningnya selubung dinding es, tubuh polos mereka melaga. Embus napas Sehun mengembun sewaktu mentranfser suam lewat sentuhan serta gerakan lembut. Kepulan uap yang lolos dari celah bibirnya, Luhan tiup dan diubah menjadi keping-keping salju heksagon mungil berjuta motif, mewakili tiap molekul air yang mengudara. Keping-keping itu membubung dan beterbangan mengelilingi mereka bagai hiasan kristal menggelantung. Sehun dan Luhan bersilih senyum, membagi emosi bahagia melalui aksi jasmani yang bercerita. 

Satu cela kecil akhirnya menyeret khilaf hingga sejauh ini. Sedikit melupakan darma yang diemban, mereka memilih untuk menikmati jatuh di kedalaman dan tenggelam. Mereka rela jatuh, karena jatuh ini tanpa diikuti rasa sakit. Mencinta terasa benar. Melampiaskannya pun terasa benar. Penyesalan tidak diberi ruang. 

Seiring keduanya bertukar ungkapan sayang, retakan dinding batas berpendar lemah. Sisi lubang tergerus lagi. Diameternya telah berangsur melebar tanpa mereka sadari. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	7. Chapter 7

Ketika polar dunia Sehun berubah—lebih tertuju ke buana di balik tembok—hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya menjadi terasa remeh. Luhan adalah fokus baru. Entitas penting, sepenting nyawanya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia jaga—secara tidak sadar—melebihi apa pun, termasuk melampaui sukma-sukma jutaan flora. Rerumputan serta bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar dinding, menguning dan rontok lebih cepat dari jadwal biasa. Regenerasi melamban, memengaruhi siklus hingga tiba pada masa mereka tak lagi benar-benar dapat tumbuh. Sehun tampaknya tidak mafhum. Apalah arti tanaman sejumput dibandingkan seluruh isi hutan yang sebagian besar masih utuh. 

Ketahanan Sehun terhadap dingin, bertambah. Ditandai dengan ketebalan mantel bulu yang berangsur menipis. Sering melintas dan tinggal lama membuatnya lambat laun beradaptasi. Begitu pula dengan Luhan di dunianya. Hutan seolah-olah menyesuaikan temperatur setiap ia hadir. Putih, kini telah merajai warna hidup Sehun, bukan lagi pancarona. Berkebalikan, warnanya yang aneka menjadi milik Luhan. Mereka bertukar pengabdian tatkala Sehun lebih mencintai repih salju, sementara Luhan menaruh hati pada rekah bunga. 

Kediaman Luhan semakin berwarna. Cendera mata dari Sehun tak pernah absen. Menurut Sehun, setiap benda ialah fragmen jiwanya. Semakin banyak yang tertinggal, semakin kuat sisa presensi dirinya, seperti klaim bahwa hanya dialah penghuni kedua di rumah Luhan. “Obat rindu,” begitu ia menyebutnya ketika itu. Luhan membawa lagi _obat rindu_ dari Sehun saat kutub berada di masa tak bermalam kesekian kali. Adalah bunga lili api yang sewarna gradasi kobaran bara, kosmos cokelat yang dinamai demikian karena warna serta harumnya menyerupai cokelat manis, dan rambat giok toska yang berbentuk cakar. Luhan belum pernah melihat bunga-bunga itu tumbuh di hutan Sehun sebelumnya. Sang penjaga berkata, “Mereka memang langka. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk berbunga. Kau beruntung bisa melihatnya di masa mereka mengembang.”

Bunga-bunga itu didekap Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati. Seperti ketika ia menerima hadiah anyelir untuk pertama kali. Sembari tersenyum menapaki tumpukan es, ia memikirkan di mana bagian rumah yang paling baik untuk membekukannya. Senyum girang itu menguap ketika ia telah sampai di depan hunian. Gerbang dan pintu kediamannya terbuka. Luhan merasakan energi spirit lain yang tidak asing dan berselimut nostalgia. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan energi itu lagi. Sebelum bertemu Sehun, hanya kepada satu peri ia membagi frasa magis untuk membuka kunci. Luhan lengah, tak mengira akan mendapati kehadirannya pada saat-saat sekarang. Sedikit panik, ia pun berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya tanpa sempat menyembunyikan bunga-bunga yang ia bawa. 

Presensi kian kuat terasa saat Luhan mengarahkan kaki ke ruang ekshibisi utama. Ia melihatnya di sana, seorang peri dengan fitur serupa dirinya yang tengah menempelkan telapak tangan tepat di krionika bunga anyelir. Peri itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini sedikit gemetaran seperti pencuri tertangkap basah. 

“Lama tidak jumpa,” sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ujung matanya yang lancip dulu memberi kesan hangat setiap tertawa. Kali ini, Luhan hanya melihat penghakiman. Meski kesan itu disembunyikan dan tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan, Luhan yakin itulah makna dari tatapannya.

“Xiumin ….” Namanya terucap dari bibir Luhan ragu-ragu. 

“Tidak bertemu seratus lima puluh tahun, rumahmu banyak sekali berubah.” Ia sempat melirik benda dalam genggaman tangan Luhan sebelum melangkah ke hadapan krionika bunga putih. Sedap malam, salah satu benda yang menurutnya memancarkan energi asing terkuat selain anyelir. “Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku datang. Bagaimana harus kukatakan … hm, lebih berwarna?”

Seratus lima puluh tahun. Ketika sebelumnya Luhan memikirkan kata ‘lama’, sebenarnya ia tak menyangka selama itu. Xiumin yang dulu sepermainan dengannya, menjadi satu-satunya teman peri yang sama-sama lolos seleksi tes primer sebagai penjaga kutub. Namun, nilai akhir yang tidak sebesar Luhan membuatnya hanya mendapatkan zona penjagaan sempit di bagian utara. Di lima puluh tahun pertama setelah penabalan, mereka kerap saling mengunjungi, berbagi cerita mengenai tugas yang diemban atau yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan itu. Seperti tentang beruang yang terlalu gemuk, atau serigala kesepian yang tak memiliki kawanan. 

Kebiasaan itu pun berangsur-angsur pudar tanpa mereka ingat siapa yang memulai. Intensitas pertemuan menurun hingga pada akhirnya tidak pernah lagi bertemu total. Bukan sebab bosan, bukan pula karena terjadi sengketa, melainkan tugas penjagaan yang semakin ketat. Dari tahun ke tahun, aktivitas manusia yang tanpa mereka sadari bersifat merusak, membuat Luhan dan Xiumin tak bisa melepaskan pengawasan dari zona mereka masing-masing. Sekarang, setelah ratusan tahun, Xiumin di sini, memberinya kejutan. 

“Sudah berlangsung berapa lama?” Tampaknya Xiumin tidak mau memperpanjang basa-basi. Mencecar dianggap cara terbaik dan tercepat memperoleh jawaban. “Dari mana datangnya ini semua … dan benda itu?” lanjutnya, menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga yang dibawa Luhan. 

Hadiah dari Sehun lantas disembunyikan di balik punggung. “Kamu tidak perlu tahu,” balas Luhan. “Itu … bukan urusanmu.”

Xiumin terkejut, kelihatan dari ekspresinya. Jawaban dingin itu tidak seperti milik seorang sahabat karib. Tidak pula seperti datang dari peri penjaga terbaik di angkatan mereka. 

“Aku tidak salah dengar, ‘kan? Ini seperti bukan kamu.” Kalimat Xiumin disertai tekanan. “Luhan yang kukenal tidak akan melakukan hal tercela seperti membiarkan energi asing masuk dan mengacak-acak keseimbangan zona yang dijaga.”

“Zonaku selama ini baik-baik saja.”

“Yakin baik-baik saja? Ini salah, Luhan. Kamu harus berhenti dan membersihkan semuanya, jika tidak ….”

“Jika tidak, kenapa?”

Ketegangan menebal. Tensi mereka yang memuncak sama-sama kuat beradu dalam jeda. Tatapan keduanya seakan bersabung. Tidak ada yang memiliki niatan mengalah. Luhan tahu ia telah dirasuki amarah ketika Xiumin melemparkan sebuah ultimatum. 

“Jika tidak … aku yang akan melakukannya.”

Xiumin meletakkan telapak tangannya di salah satu sisi dinding. Retakan bermunculan dan menjalar luas, menembus ketebalan es yang menjaga wujud asli setiap tanaman. Terlalu cepat. Luhan belum sempat mencegah ketika buah pinus kering telah terbelah dua dan kuntum-kuntum mungil lavender remuk di dalam dinding. 

“Jangan!” Luhan berseru panik. 

Berlarilah ia ke sisi dinding yang berlawanan. Bunga-bunga dalam genggamannya terabaikan, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai es. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah menyelamatkan koleksi besar yang terancam musnah. Dengan cara yang sama seperti Xiumin, ia berusaha menambal semua retakan dengan menciptakan lapisan-lapisan es baru. Kedua peri itu adu kekuatan; penciptaan dan pembinasaan. Emosi Luhan yang tidak stabil membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi. Fokus terbagi ke tiap-tiap benda yang mulai hilang bentuk. Kekuatannya tak terpusat, tak bisa maksimal kendati dirasa sudah gencar. 

“Setop, kumohon!” 

Luhan setengah merengek. Ia bahkan nyaris menangis. Xiumin tidak mengindahkan pinta apa pun, meski raut wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan ‘maaf’ dan ‘aku terpaksa’. Hanya tersisa satu cara. Jalan yang terbilang buruk dan sejujurnya tak ingin Luhan tempuh. Tapi, jika Xiumin bisa terpaksa tidak peduli, ia bisa melakukannya juga. Tidak sanggup menyaksikan kehancuran lebih banyak lagi, Luhan menyerah pada dinding dan berubah tujuan. Ia menciptakan beberapa belati mungil dari kepingan-kepingan es tajam. 

“PERGI!” Hardik keras dilepas bersamaan dengan kumpulan belati yang terarah kepada Xiumin.

Seluruh dinding kediamannya bergetar. Kristal-kristal es berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Reaksi buah kemurkaan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereda pelan-pelan. Hening menyelimuti suasana. Ketegangan berganti senyap. Luhan masih gemetaran. Dilihatnya setengah koleksi sudah binasa, termasuk para primadona; anyelir dan sedap malam. Kemudian, pandangannya menuju Xiumin yang kini terpaku diam. Tangannya tak lagi menyentuh dinding. Tangan yang penuh luka sayat dan menetes-neteskan likuid biru transparan. 

Luhan terperanjat, seperti baru bangun dari mimpi. “Xiumin … maaf ….” Suaranya bertremor, mungkin juga seluruh tubuhnya. “A-aku tidak—”

“Kawanan penguin dari tempatmu melakukan migrasi ke zonaku. Populasinya bertambah terus tiap minggu. Itulah kenapa aku datang.” Ia tak membiarkan Luhan bicara.

Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya yang terluka. Luka yang dibuat oleh peri berkekuatan selevel atau lebih, berpotensi meninggalkan bekas. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam hidupnya bahwa luka itu akan datang dari sahabatnya sendiri. 

“Masih ada lagi, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tugasmu mencari tahu sendiri.” 

Belum sepenuhnya pulih dari syok, perkataan Xiumin memantik kecemasan baru. Kecamuk menghampiri pikiran serta hati. Terlalu banyak yang kini menjadi perhatiannya. Luhan tampak kebingungan menentukan mana yang prioritas. Sehun dan hadiah-hadiahnya, pertengkaran dengan Xiumin dan luka yang ia buat, atau kondisi zonanya yang—terus terang saja—sudah jarang ia tilik. 

“Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Bagiku, kamu masih teman dan rekan terbaikku.” Giliran suara Xiumin yang bergetar. Mata beningnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Menahan luapan emosi ternyata tak semudah yang ia kira. “Tapi, jika merasa sudah tidak sanggup menjaga zona ini … tolong, berikan saja padaku.”

Akhirnya, Xiumin meneteskan air mata. Likuid itu segera menyerpih begitu mencapai pipi. Luhan bermaksud mengejar sosok kawannya yang terburu-buru pergi, tetapi raganya serasa lumpuh dan kaku. Menit-menit waktu dilewati dalam sunyi, juga dalam bimbang berkepanjangan. Penentuan prioritas pun bertemu ujung. Luhan memilih zonanya. Bagian dari jiwanya. Kembali ia menguatkan diri, lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan hunian yang sara bara. 

Hadiah terakhir dari Sehun dibiarkan teronggok kering dan mati.

***

Bukit-bukit es yang tadinya ada di sana raib. Daratan tergerus, longsor ke dalam samudra. Volume air laut meninggi dan tercemar di beberapa kawasan. Biota laut yang rendah populasi memutus rantai makanan. Penguin, singa dan anjing laut kelaparan. Serigala-serigala terlihat kurus. Kawanan yang tertinggal tampak mengemis belas kasihan ketika Luhan mendekati sarang mereka. 

Semua ini adalah hal-hal yang berusaha disampaikan Xiumin. Ia memang benar. 

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan ... Apa yang sudah kulakukan ..._ hati Luhan menjerit keras. Selanjutnya, tiada kata selain ‘maaf’ yang digaungkan. Air matanya tidak berhenti menitik saat menyusuri satu demi satu kawasan. Ia menemukan seekor bayi beruang tak berinduk, meringkuk sendirian di sarang. Tubuhnya lemah dan terbilang kurus untuk binatang yang sedang dalam masa tumbuh kembang. Bayi itu seperti kekurangan gizi. 

“Di mana ibumu?” Luhan berucap lirih. 

Bayi beruang kutub itu didekap erat. Tekadnya menyerukan, _ia harus hidup_. Pertolongan belum sempat Luhan beri ketika ia melihat dua ekor serigala berderap mendekatinya dari kejauhan. Bukan serigala biasa. Luhan bisa merasakannya. Bulu mereka perak menyala bagaikan bintang. Bingkai tubuhnya lebih besar dan kukuh dibandingkan serigala pada umumnya. Begitu kedua ekor serigala berhenti di hadapannya, napas Luhan langsung tercekat. Kalung dengan simbol familier melingkar di leher mereka. Gabungan vektor heksagon keping salju dan bintang yang sangat kompleks. 

Simbol Konsulat Peri. 

Transfigurasi terjadi, dari dua serigala menjadi dua peri rupawan, kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyuruh Luhan bersimpuh. Namun, tungkainya yang mendadak lemas membuatnya refleks berlutut di atas daratan es. Dari sanubari terdalam, ia tahu untuk apa mereka datang. 

Tangisnya pun pecah, tak bisa berhenti, meluncur bersama ribuan permohonan maaf yang tak mampu lagi mengubah apa pun.

***

Kopi yang ditanam Luhan memasuki masa panen. Daunnya lebat. Buahnya banyak dan gemuk-gemuk. Sehun mengirim invitasi untuk memetiknya bersama. Angin membawa pesannya ke dunia seberang, seperti biasa. Sayang, pesan itu tak lagi bertuan. Sehun tiada menerima balasan, tidak seperti biasa. 

Ia mencoba menunggu dan menunggu. Namun, yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang. Hari itu, dan bisa jadi seterusnya.

つづく

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirkadian telah berulang selama beberapa kali. Kunjungan rutin kekasihnya benar-benar telah hilang, begitu pun dengan tiupan pesan dari angin. Nihil. Tiada. Upaya Sehun melawan prasangka dan kecemasan akhirnya tiba pada limit. Hari itu, ia nekat menembus ke zona kutub. Mantel bulunya dirapatkan, menyelubung tubuh. Pijakan pertama di hamparan salju terasa janggal. Lanskap di sana masih sama, tetapi getar nuansanya berbeda. Entah mengapa, ia seperti merasa kehadirannya kali ini … tidak diterima? 

Laju kakinya ia percepat. Firasatnya sungguh buruk. Begitu kediaman Luhan menampak dalam jangkau pandang, tubuh Sehun serasa menerima seribu pecutan. Ia memelesat, menerjang tumpukan salju yang membelenggu kaki. Dadanya kian sesak seiring mendekat. Bukan pemandangan seperti itulah yang ia harap bakal terlihat. 

Sebagian atap hunian kekasihnya telah mencair. Dinding fondasi sayap kanan menyerbuk, menyatu bersama butir-butir es yang membangun daratan penopang. Sehun berlari, menyelipkan diri di antara puing reruntuhan. Griya es itu tiada berpenghuni. Nama Luhan diserukan berkali-kali, yang terdengar hanya kumandang, hanya suaranya sendiri sebagai jawaban. Lantai bening penuh dengan serakan tanaman yang telah keras membeku. Hadiah-hadiahnya. Bertelut, ia memungut satu yang diyakininya aster biru dari rabaan bentuk. _Ada apa? Kamu di mana?_ Serbuan tanda tanya tak berhenti. Sekujur badannya bertremor. Cemas. Takut. 

“Sehun ….”

Suara asing menyebut asma. Terkejut, ia lekas bangkit dan menoleh ke muasal panggilan. Dilihatnya peri takdikenal berciri serupa Luhan—tampilan serbaputih, iris sebening air—menyangga punggung di salah satu pilar retak. 

“Benar, ‘kan?” lanjutnya, memancing konfirmasi. Sepasang mata kecil bermuara lancip, terpancang padanya. Tajam. 

“Siapa?” 

“Aku tidak kemari untuk berkenalan, tapi … Xiumin, jika memang namaku dirasa penting. Oh, dan anggap saja ini bagian dari sopan santun.”

“Di mana Luhan?” tanya Sehun penuh tekanan, tampak tak tertarik dengan introduksi. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“ _Apa yang terjadi?_ ” Xiumin membeo dengan nada sarkas. Tawa sarat ironi meluncur sesaat setelahnya, lalu wajahnya kembali kaku. “Sebaiknya kembalikan lagi pertanyaan itu kepada dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin hati kecilmu sebenarnya sudah tahu.” 

Tona peri itu—siapa pun dia dan entah apa hubungannnya dengan Luhan—terdengar tidak nyaman di telinga. Membuat Sehun merasa berhak marah. Namun, ketika ia merefleksi ke waktu silam dan teringat wanti-wanti yang pernah disampaikan Chen, ia menelan kembali keinginan itu. 

Mereka ketahuan, pada akhirnya. Tidak. Luhan ketahuan lebih dahulu. Hanya kepada simpulan itulah praduga Sehun mengerucut. 

“Menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya tentang keberadaan Luhan,” Xiumin melepas punggung dari sandaran, “ia telah dijemput dan diadili oleh Dewan Tetua kami.” 

Mendengarnya, jiwa Sehun serasa tercerabut. 

“Saat ini dia sedang menjalani hukuman atas dosanya.” Diam sejenak, ditatapnya Sehun lebih intens. “Dosa kalian,” lanjutnya, mempertegas. “Pencabutan secara tidak hormat statusnya sebagai peri penjaga, dan isolasi di Menara Tujuh Gapura empat kali masa baktinya.”

Sehun membelalak. Tungkainya lemas, nyaris membuat lutut ambruk ke lantai. Hitungan itu tak seberapa dalam masa peri, tetapi terdengar seperti selamanya bagi Sehun. Terlebih lagi, Luhan juga dibebani dosanya. Rasa bersalah atas itu tak mampu terbendung. Risiko terpikir di buritan saat mereka memutuskan untuk berkasih diam-diam. Ketika hari risiko itu dituai tiba, ternyata mereka tetap tidak berdaya. Mereka tidak sanggup mencundangi kekuatan yang lebih adiluhung. Sesal memang selalu menghampiri apabila semua sudah telanjur lumer. 

“Aku ….” Sehun berusaha bicara meski tercekat. “Bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu? Apa saja ... yang bisa membantunya.”

“Tidak ada.” Respons diterima supercepat. Xiumin membungkamnya. “Tampaknya kamu belum paham kalau keberadaanmulah yang justru memperburuk keadaan.”

Xiumin melangkah, memotong jarak. Pijakannya sengaja ditekan saat menginjak salah satu bunga beku. Kepingan-kepingannya nyaris menjelma bubuk di bawah alas kaki. Kerlingan Sehun menyesar ke sana ketika mendengar kertak di lantai. Sesuatu dari dunianya diluluhlantakkan di depan mata. Pemandangan maupun bunyi itu sungguh mengganggu. Sehun ingin marah. Namun, amarah itu berhasil ia kuasai.

“Luhan mungkin akan menerima hukuman jauh lebih ringan apabila kelalaiannya hanya sebatas menembus dinding lalu kembali. Tapi … dengan kedatanganmu, semua jadi lain cerita. Energi hangat tertinggal di sini, dari kunjunganmu, dari tanaman-tanamanmu, kemudian berakumulasi. Jejaknya terlampau tebal sampai-sampai tempat ini perlahan mencair karena tidak sanggup menerimanya. Es adalah penopang hidup bagi fauna di zona kami. Apabila terganggu sedikit saja, pengaruhnya berantai ke semua lini.”

Sehun menunduk diam. Lagi-lagi kehilangan kata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan rerumputan dan belukar di sekitar dinding yang akhir-akhir ini layu lebih cepat. Beberapa bahkan tak lagi tumbuh sehingga meninggalkan jejak gundul pada tanah. Dampak dari kekhilafan berdua ternyata harus ditanggung entitas-entitas yang semestinya mereka jaga. Sehun berang, kali ini kepada diri sendiri. Ia merasa telah gagal untuk semuanya, melindungi hutan, melindungi Luhan.

“Kalau begitu … bawa aku ke Tetua kalian.” Impulsif, ia berkata dengan nada lemah. “Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dan berbagi masa hukuman dengannya.” Sehun benar-benar sudah pasrah. Jika memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luhan, pikirnya ia harus merasakan satu nestapa yang sama. 

Xiumin malah tertawa. “Naif sekali. Percayalah, jika memang bisa, aku ingin kamu menerima ganjaran berat atas ulah gegabahmu.” Gelak satire pun berhenti. “Sayang, otoritas itu bukan milik kami.” 

Pancaran rasa tidak puas memelesat dari sinar mata serta raut. Xiumin melihatnya. Sang peri hutan masih menyimpan penasaran kukuh dan bantahan itu belum mampu memukulnya mundur. Maka, Xiumin menyampaikan satu kebenaran yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menyerah.

“Dengar, Sehun …” Antara ikhlas tak ikhlas ia menyebut nama itu. “Seekor induk beruang di zona penjagaan Luhan ditemukan tidak bernyawa dalam keadaan kurus kering karena kelaparan.” Napasnya dihela sebentar. “Kelalaiannya telah sampai ke tahap menyebabkan kematian, dan hukum kami memberlakukan asas ‘nyawa ditukar dengan nyawa’.” 

Napas Sehun seolah ikut-ikutan terampas. Ada hal lebih buruk yang sesungguhnya menimpa Luhan.

“Beruntung beberapa Tetua kami begitu welas asih. Mereka berhasil memersuasi majelis untuk meringankan hukumannya. Jadi ...” Xiumin mengambil interval lagi, “apa yang sudah ditetapkan untuk Luhan adalah yang terbaik.”

“Tapi, aku—”

“Tolong.” Kali ini Xiumin menjegal lisannya dengan permohonan. “Luhan adalah sahabatku. Demi kebaikan dia, demi kebaikan kalian berdua, jangan berusaha melakukan apa-apa lagi,” sambungnya. “Belajarlah untuk melupa dan merelakan. Jika kamu memang benar-benar menyayanginya, kembalilah ke duniamu. Terima hukumanmu di sana. Kuyakin Dewan Tetuamu pun pasti sudah tahu tentang dosa-dosa yang kaubuat.” 

Perbincangan mereka ditutup dengan kekakuan. Setelah kalimat terakhir Xiumin, Sehun hanya mampu senyap, seakan-akan ia diusir oleh ultimatum halus. Peri itu punya hak, sebab zona Luhan sementara kini ada di bawah penjagaannya. Langkah kaki Sehun menuju dinding terasa lebih berat dibandingkan ketika datang. Gontai tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung meski angin kutub tak terlalu kencang berembus. Air matanya sudah jatuh, tetapi membeku dan menyerpih cepat sebelum sempat bermuara di mandibula. 

Lubang dinding mulai tampak dalam jarak pandang. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Saran Xiumin kembali dicerna dalam-dalam. Sungguh tiada niat untuk menampiknya. Akan tetapi, Sehun berpikir ulang, tidak bisa hanya berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia harus bertemu Luhan, sebelum nasibnya ikut terputuskan. Kedua tungkainya lantas berputar arah. Dalam kepalanya tebersit satu tempat. Kembali menerjang salju, ke sebuah gua ia bergegas menuju. 

Sehun berharap mereka—penghuninya—masih ada di sana.

***

Kawanan anjing peranakan serigala menggonggong saat melihat sosok Sehun. Gonggongan itu bukan tanda permusuhan, melainkan rindu. Rasa familier menyebabkan salakan saling bersahutan. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan seekor anjing berbulu corak panda. Kepalanya menyundul-nyundul tangan Sehun yang berusaha mengusap belakang telinga. 

“Pan,” dipanggilnya nama anjing yang dahulu secara tidak sengaja telah _berjasa_ dalam momentum pengakuan rasa, “kamu tahu di mana tuanmu, ‘kan?”

Anjing itu menyalak dua kali. Sehun lantas memasangkan abah-abah ke badan mereka. 

“Antar aku ke sana,” perintahnya. 

Tarikan kereta seluncur menggarit daratan es di bawah kaki. Sehun mengabaikan terpaan angin yang memukul-mukul wajah. Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak terhitung jauh, tetapi suhu rendah memberikan efek lain bagi sang peri hutan. Kecepatan kereta memelan dan berhenti total di depan ngarai es panjang. Kedua sisinya dipertemukan oleh satu gapura megah dengan simbol vektor bintang di tengah-tengah. Kawanan anjing menguik pelan. Kepala mereka tertunduk, kelihatan tidak berani menapak lebih jauh dari titiknya berada kini. Sehun paham.

“Sepertinya hanya sampai sini.” Ia turun dari kereta seluncur, lalu mengusap leher mereka satu per satu. “Terima kasih sudah mengantarku,” ucapnya.

Saat Sehun melangkah mendekati gapura, Pan terdengar menggonggong ragu-ragu. Sang peri hutan menoleh, tersenyum kepadanya dan menyahuti, “tidak apa-apa, Pan. Tunggu, ya. Aku pasti kembali.” 

Dari Xiumin ia mendengar, Luhan diisolasi di sebuah menara bergapura tujuh pada pintu masuk. Sehun yakin bisa melewatinya. Frekuensi berkunjung yang cukup sering, telah membuatnya tidak selemah dahulu dalam menerima hantaman dingin. Tindak demi tindak, ia tidak berhenti. Kaki terseok-seok di tumpukan salju, ia tidak peduli. 

Sampailah Sehun di gapura kedua. Salju terasa lebih tebal, membuatnya makin sulit melangkah. Namun, iktikad tidak lenyap. Sehun menarik dan mendorong kaki-kakinya menembus hamparan putih. Tenaganya nyaris habis begitu ia mencapai gapura ketiga. Napas sang peri hutan tersengal-sengal. Ia berhenti sebentar berusaha meraup oksigen, tetapi rasanya tidak banyak yang terhirup, seolah-olah oksigen memang makin menipis seiring ia menjauh. 

Tungkai-tungkai yang lelah itu berusaha kembali mencagak. Hujan salju mulai turun di wilayah gapura ketiga. Angin dingin, kering, dan beku menyusup ke dalam mantel. Selubung berbulu itu tidak lagi memberi asistensi menjaga tubuhnya. Sehun merapatkan mantel, tetapi kulitnya tetap disapa dingin. Perlahan, ia menggigil. Langkahnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Namun, jeda yang menghambatnya bukan berarti pertanda untuk berhenti.

Ketika Sehun tiba di gapura keempat, cuaca makin tidak berkawan. Hujan menjelma badai. Angin semakin garang menghajar. Sehun sampai tidak sanggup membuka mata. Diangkatnya sebelah lengan demi melindungi pandangan. Dengan visi samar-samar, ia memaksa tubuhnya maju. Poni dan alis mulai mengkristal. Bibir kering dan membiru. Beberapa kali ia sempat terjerembap. Beberapa kali berupaya bangkit hingga akhirnya tidak sanggup lagi.

Sekujur badannya telah kaku. Pandangannya yang menipis menyisakan visual berbayang. Puncak menara itu telah tampak, tetapi raganya telanjur mengkhianati. Sehun hanya mampu melata, kemudian tidak bergerak lagi. Satu lengannya menjemba ke arah menara, bagaikan ingin meraih sesuatu yang jauh dan tak tergapai. 

“Luhan ….” Sehun berbisik, melirih dengan bibir bergetar. “Maaf ….”

Dan tangannya pun melunglai. Bersama kelopak yang memejam, kata itu menutup segala pergerakan. Jika kematian bisa dipakai untuk membayar dosanya terhadap Luhan, biarlah. Sehun merelakan hidupnya. Sebelum sukma terenggut, ia menitipkan doa teruntuk sang kekasih.

_Baik-baiklah._

***

Ke mana arah tatapan Luhan berputar, yang dijumpainya dinding kristal belaka. Menara itu sejatinya tak berpenjaga. Hanya ada sebuah mantra ultimatum yang menjeruji sepak terjangnya. Apabila detensi dilanggar, beban hukuman akan memberat setiap ia mencoba keluar satu langkah. Luhan patuh. Sebesar apa pun keinginannya untuk bertemu Sehun barang sekali untuk terakhir kali, ia tidak beranjak setindak pun sejak hukumannya dijatuhkan. 

Rindu. Luhan merindukan kekasihnya setengah mati. Ia berpikir, Sehun pasti bertanya-tanya ke mana dirinya, lenyap begitu saja tanpa berkabar. Menitipkan wewara lewat angin sudah tidak bisa. Hitungannya sama dengan berkontak dengan dunia luar. Luhan terkadang hanya bisa meringkuk, menangisi keadaan. Cintanya begitu egois, menempatkan alam serta makhluk yang seharusnya ia lindungi ke dalam keterpurukan. Di satu sisi, ia khilaf, tetapi di sisi lain masih menaruh harap untuk rasa cinta itu dicecap kembali walau sekelumit.

Luhan melengung bertemankan sepi. Melampiaskan ribang hanya mampu ia lakukan dengan mengkhayalkan hal-hal terkait sang peri hutan. Khayalannya kerap kali ia wujudkan dalam objek es. Luhan menciptakan replika bunga-bunga, dedaunan, juga buah-buahan. Hasil krionika itu bening, polos, tak berkelir. Pesonanya tidak dapat disandingkan dengan koleksi pemberian Sehun yang telah binasa. Pun demikian, Luhan masih mengingat setiap aroma dari setiap bentuk replika, berikut reminisensi yang tertinggal.

Anyelir tentang jumpa pertama. Bergamot mengisahkan rekreasi. Aster sebagai mahkota. Sedap malam ialah epitome Sehun. Atar dengan wangi tubuhnya yang berujung kepada ciuman pengungkap rasa. Saat ini, Luhan masih fasih menyimpan aroma-aroma itu dalam arsip memori, tetapi entah jika nanti. Ribuan tahun mampu menumpulkan semua.

Gerakan jemari Luhan menarikan benda-benda itu di udara, mengelilinginya. Mata memejam, membayangkan diri tengah berada di hutan nan asri. Kaki memijak rerumputan. Kulit dibelai angin semi yang membawa paduan aroma wangi dari ladang bunga di kediaman Sehun. Sarat nostalgia.

“Luhan ….”

Kelopak Luhan terangkat. Lamunannya buyar oleh sayup-sayup suara. Meskipun tipis, ia sangat mengenalnya. Pikir Luhan, tidak mungkin. Bisa jadi itu delusinya semata akibat rindu.

“Maaf ….”

Dan kembali terdengar. Kini, Luhan benar-benar nanap. Suara barusan memang lamat-lamat, tetapi terasa dekat. Fokus dipuncakkan. Ia berlari mendekati jendela. Aroma bunga terhidu. Bukan sekadar dari khayalannya, melainkan sungguh melayang berputar-putar dalam hawa. Wangi spesifik pun ia tangkap; sedap malam.

“Sehun.” Nama itu terlepas dari bibir.

Bola mata Luhan melebar. Sekujur raga siaga. Kekasihnya memang dekat. Ia di sini. Senyum mengembang, tetapi hanya bertahan sejenak. Luhan cepat-cepat tersadar, Sehun justru tidak boleh kemari. Wilayah tujuh gapura memiliki rintangan menanjak. Semakin jauh, semakin berat. Terlebih bagi peri hutan seperti Sehun. Tubuhnya tidak tercipta untuk bercumbu dengan dinginnya salju. 

Luhan bergegas menuruni tangga. Satu langkah yang semula tak berani ia ambil telah menjelma seribu dalam sekejap. Pintu menara didobrak. Gerbang diterabas. Mantra-mantra yang terukir di atasnya bercahaya. Hukum telah dilanggar. Sang peri kutub mafhum benar konsekuensi terburuk dari aksi yang dilancarkannya, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli. Luhan berlari tanpa putus menembus badai begitu memasuki gapura ketujuh. Dalam kepala berteriak panik, “Sehun, bertahanlah! Jangan mati!”

Sungguh, tidak ingin ia melihat satu nyawa lagi terenggut gara-gara dirinya. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


	9. Chapter 9

Harum bunga. Olfaktorinya digelitik aroma familier. Aroma rumah. Memori terakhir yang mampu ia raih ialah saat-saat nyaris terselap dalam gempuran badai salju. Sehun terjaga. Tepatnya, tidak mengira ia masih punya kesempatan membuka mata. Tiada lagi dingin menghunjam, hanya ada kehangatan menyelimuti. 

Apakah semua mimpi? Tentang nasib Luhan. Tentang nasib zonanya. 

Semoga saja memang begitu. Lebih baik begitu. 

“Kakak sudah bangun!” Suara anak perempuan dari sisi ranjang diikuti derap langkah kaki kecil. Sehun mengumpulkan kesadaran hingga tumpat saat mendengarnya berseru, “Ayah!” 

Sosok anak itu, yang suaranya Sehun hafal, sudah tidak ada di sana. Pandangan yang menyapu ruang memastikan bahwa ia memang berada di rumah pohonnya, peraduannya. Rasa penasaran menyeret tubuh agar bergerak. Sehun tiba di ruang tengah ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan masuk dari arah ladang bunga dengan menyeret peri dewasa yang ia kenal. 

“Sehun,” Chen terburu-buru menghampiri, peri kecilnya mengekori, “bagaimana? Merasa baik?”

Sehun mengerjap. Pertanyaan Chen mengenai kondisi mematahkan asumsi sebelumnya tentang mimpi. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terjaga adalah nyata. Menyadari itu, energi yang baru kembali serasa ditarik pergi. Satu tangan Sehun berpegangan erat pada sembir meja teh dari kayu, menjaga tumpu. 

Chen mampu membaca gerak-geriknya, termasuk kelesah yang menyirati. Tatapan berpaling kepada gadis kecil yang menggelendoti lengan kanan. “Wangbi, tolong seduhkan teh kamomil,” pintanya, “masih ingat, ‘kan, teknik penyaringan yang Ayah ajarkan?” 

Peri kecil bernama Wangbi mengangguk. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman pada lengan sang ayah, lalu ia berlari kecil menuju dapur. 

“Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?” Sehun bertanya segera setelah kepergian Wangbi. 

Chen hanya diam. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan merespons. Ia malah memberi isyarat kepada Sehun untuk menggeret kursi dan duduk.

“Itu tidak penting,” balas Chen ketika mereka telah duduk bersemuka. “Yang penting sekarang, kamu baik-baik sa—” 

“Chen,” potong Sehun, “itu penting.” Nadanya tidak menerima pengalihan maupun pengabaian. Ia inginkan jawaban. “Siapa yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku pulang?”

Pandangan Chen mengarah ke mana pun selain Sehun. Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang sejatinya tak terelakkan. Ia tahu pasti Sehun tidak akan puas digantungkan. Namun, janji kepada seorang peri dari dunia seberang telah telanjur dijalin, dan ia bersumpah untuk menepati. 

“Maaf.” Hanya itu yang sanggup ia tuturkan. Ditatapnya Sehun penuh empati seraya menggeleng. 

Pelupuk sang penjaga hutan memejam beberapa sekon. Tangannya mengepal, seolah meremas kepedaran yang tak kasatmata. Sehun merasa tidak perlu bertanya ulang. Tidak perlu pemaksaan. Entah bagaimana, bungkamnya Chen justru menjawab tanya. Keluh prostes hampir tumpah deras kalau saja Wangbi tidak menampakkan diri. Langkah-langkah peri kecil itu terasa sarat waspada dengan kedua tangannya yang menjaga posisi baki. Ekspresi keras Sehun segera melunak begitu secangkir teh kamomil wangi dihadirkan ke hadapannya. 

“Terima kasih, Wangbi,” kata Sehun, “untuk tehnya dan karena sudah menjagaku.” Apresiasi diberikan, berupa usapan lembut di kepala dan senyuman. Wangbi balas tersenyum puas dan terlihat bangga. 

Hawa dan temperatur tiba-tiba berubah. Tengkuk mereka meremang. Teh dalam cangkir Sehun mengeras di bagian permukaan. Pintu utama kediaman melangah tanpa sebab. Embus angin dingin menerobos masuk. Kepingan es berbentuk mata tombak memelesat kilat, terarah kepada Sehun yang posisi duduknya berada di samping Wangbi. Bertindak cepat, telapak Chen dihantamkan ke permukaan meja. Seketika meja kayu itu menumbuhkan sulur tebal berlapis-lapis hingga mampu berlaku sebagai perisai. Sehun bergegas bangkit dan menarik Wangbi ke balik punggungnya. 

Perisai sulur ciptaan Chen membeku, lalu pecah, luruh, dan menyerpih. Halangan yang menghilang menguak sosok pelaku serangan. Berdiri di ambang pintu ialah Xiumin. Sepasang mata nyalang. Satu tangan masih menggantung di udara, seakan-akan masih menyiapkan serangan lanjutan. Siaganya kendur begitu mendapati seorang peri kecil mengintip ketakutan dari balik tubuh Sehun. Lengannya turun pelan-pelan. Xiumin terlihat menyesal. Aksi impulsif barusan seharusnya tidak disaksikan oleh pemilik jiwa yang masih murni. Apa mau dikata, sudah kepalang. Lewat tatapan tajam, ia mengirimkan sinyal perintah kepada dua peri dewasa di hadapannya. 

Chen langsung memahami. Berpalinglah ia kepada sang putri. “Wangbi, pergilah ke ladang bunga di belakang sebentar. Petik beberapa kuntum lavender dan kembalilah kalau keranjangnya sudah penuh.” Anjuran tersebut disuarakan dengan senyuman demi menabirkan rasa tegang dan khawatir. Meskipun mengangguk ragu-ragu, Wangbi tetap melaksanakan permintaan sang ayah. Tiga peri dewasa saling adu spirit melalui diam sampai sosok mungil itu pun berlalu. 

“Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?!” Sehun menyentak lebih dahulu. 

Xiumin mengabaikan sentakan. Ia memandang Chen dan berkata, “maaf, sudah membuat putrimu menyaksikan hal yang tidak semestinya.” 

Permohonan maaf itu terdengar tulus. Xiumin tampak menaruh hormat kepada Chen. Namun, ketika pandangannya kembali kepada Sehun, segala formalitas meluruh.

“Itu khusus kutujukan untukmu, dan aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan!” Sentakan akhirnya berbalas sentakan. “Sekalipun hukuman menantiku setelah ini, aku tidak peduli, karena menurutku ... kamu pantas.” Hawa dingin kian mencekam. Datang dari amarah Xiumin yang berkobar. “Atas apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, kamu pantas mendapatkannya!”

Rasa berang Sehun teralihkan segera oleh satu nama. Nama yang sangat ingin ia ketahui nasib pemiliknya. Kini ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Xiumin. Murka telah bercampur dengan nelangsa. 

“Sudah kubilang, relakan Luhan dan jangan lakukan apa-apa lagi. Apa kamu tuli? Kenapa malah menghampirinya? Sesulit itukah untuk tidak memenangkan perasaanmu sekali saja?” Kalimat diutarakan sarat pedih. Suara Xiumin seperti nyaris terisak. “Rasa cintamu malah cuma semakin menyakitinya.” 

“Menyakiti?” Sehun membeo dipantik rasa penasaran. “A-apa maksudmu?” Ia bertanya takut-takut. Racau kemarahan Xiumin diperkirakan mengarah ke sirkumtansi tertentu. 

Ketidaktahuan Sehun membuat Xiumin meloloskan kekehan satire. “Oh, sungguh rapi bagaimana mereka menutupi kabar itu darimu.” Pandangan beralih kepada Chen yang menunduk seketika demi menghindarinya. “Kamu benar-benar disayang di sini. Perasaanmu dijaga dengan baik supaya tidak terluka. Beruntung sekali.”

“Aku tidak mengerti.” Sehun semakin bingung. “Kabar apa?” tanyanya. Ia memandang Xiumin, kemudian Chen. Raut kawannya terlihat sendu. Tahulah Sehun jika Chen juga berbagi informasi yang sama dengan Xiumin tentang Luhan. Apa pun itu. 

“Kurasa, hanya dengan melukaimu saja memang tidak cukup.” Xiumin kembali berujar, kali ini diikuti kepasrahan yang tampak dari hela berat napasnya. “Akan kubiarkan penyesalan menggerogoti jiwamu pelan-pelan. Itu hukuman terbaik.” 

Sang peri kutub balik badan. Tidak sudi lagi ia menginjakkan kaki lebih lama di zona yang dianggapnya terkutuk itu. Ini akan menjadi pelintasan pertama dan terakhirnya. Setiap pijakannya meninggalkan jejak es pada tanah. Rumput yang terinjak berubah kering dan membeku, perlambang rasa sedih dan marah. Sehun tidak mengejar karena ia tahu jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya bisa didapat dari pihak lain.

“Chen, kamu tahu sesuatu tentang Luhan.” Tona Sehun terdengar tegas. Seperti hendak menggertak. “Jelaskan kepadaku. Tolong.” Namun, kata terakhir lebih kepada mengiba, memohon. 

Chen memejam, menarik napas. Xiumin telanjur menyingkap seluruh tabir. Disembunyikan pun sudah tidak mungkin lagi. 

“Sehun,” panggilnya, “Luhan harus pergi ke Inanis.” 

Satu nama tempat tercetus dari lisan. Tempat yang merupakan momok terburuk bagi para peri. Inanis, zona hampa, wilayah yang tidak mewakili zona mana pun. Tidak hutan, tidak kutub, tidak gurun, tidak samudra, tapi Inanis bisa menjadi semuanya. Ia mampu memberi panas, mendatangkan badai, menenggelamkan. Apa pun yang menjadi elemen antitesis peri yang memasukinya. Berada di Inanis ekuivalen dengan jerat hukuman tertinggi. Dengan kata lain, eksekusi. 

Luhan akan _dicairkan_.

Sehun pun ambruk. Kedua lututnya menghantam lantai rumah kayu. Rentetan kata ‘tidak’ terucap beriringan dengan remasan kuat pada rambut legamnya. Isak tangis Sehun merobek keheningan. Bunga yang sedang dalam proses mekar, tiba-tiba melayu. Buah yang baru matang, sekonyong-konyong membusuk. 

Nestapa sang penjaga turut dirasakan oleh seisi hutannya. 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


	10. Chapter 10

Kabar itu jelas menggemparkan jagat peri. Yang terhukum bukanlah peri nakal pesakitan atau pengisap energi yang mengganggu kestabilan alam, melainkan seorang peri penjaga yang tersumpah dan konon menjadi salah satu yang terbaik ketika dinobatkan. Rumor mengenai kisah peri kutub bernama Luhan pun merebak, tentang apa yang menyebabkannya sampai harus jatuh ke Inanis. Katanya, ia melintasi zona berbeda melalui lubang di dinding, kemudian jatuh cinta dengan penjaganya. Rasa cinta yang sampai ke tahap menafikan bakti dan darma, lalu berujung merusak. 

Ini kali pertama mereka mendengar kisah kasih antara dua peri berbeda zona. Dengan segala risiko yang menyertainya, kisah itu terdengar azmat sekaligus pandir pada saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya dinilai berani. Beberapa bersimpati, tetapi lebih banyak yang sepakat untuk tidak mengelu-elukan sikap itu sebagai contoh. Nasib Luhan ialah bukti jika kekuatan cinta tidak selamanya berbuah indah. Ia bisa berefek sebaliknya dan menjadi begitu menakutkan. 

Kemudian, mereka membandingkan nasib kekasihnya, Sehun, yang dinilai lebih beruntung meskipun tetap tidak terhitung baik. Zonanya dialihkan kepada peri hutan lain bernama Baekhyun. Peri itu menjalankan tugasnya lebih baik. Selama belum kembali menutup, lubang dinding dimantrai kamuflase cermin sehingga dunianya tidak terlihat dari seberang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan sejak dulu, kala itu. 

Usia yang masih terbilang muda, di bawah 1000 tahun, membuat Sehun luput dari hukuman berat. Ia dianggap sebagai remaja yang belum memiliki kematangan dalam berpikir serta bertindak. Ini membuat para Dewan Tetua berintrospeksi untuk tidak lagi menobatkan peri yang belum mencapai usia 1000 sebagai penjaga, sebaik apa pun hasil ujiannya. Sehun merasa semuanya tidak adil. Pautan nasib mereka terlampau jauh. Luhan mendapatkan hukuman terberat, sementara dirinya hanya diminta merefleksikan diri dan dibekukan dari posisi apa pun hingga mencapai usia persyaratan. Intinya, ia masih diberikan kesempatan, sedangkan Luhan kehilangan itu untuk selamanya. 

Setiap hujan turun, Sehun kerap menatap rintik-rintik lebih lama. Ia teringat Luhan pernah menciptakan kepingan es dari sisa hujan yang terserap tanah. Apabila sangat rindu, dimainkannya serunai merdu menemani ketukan-ketukan air jatuh. Para peri hutan bertestimoni, setiap melodi itu terdengar mengalun, entah mengapa air hujan menjadi terasa lebih dingin. 

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang kelak mendendangkan lamentasi. Menjadi satu-satunya yang merindu. Menjadi satu-satunya yang tinggal bersama kenangan. Menjadi satu-satunya yang … hidup. Sebelum sangkakala penanda hari eksekusi ditiup, Sehun mengukuhkan niat serta putusan. Langkah pastinya, kuat menumpu tanah, tertuju kepada puri pohon suci kediaman para Dewan Tetua Peri.

Sehun datang dengan sebuah maksud, sebuah permohonan. Dan ia tak ingin diinterupsi atas pilihannya.

***

Pintu di hadapan Luhan penuh dengan ukiran mantra dalam aksara peri. Ketika daunnya membelah terbuka, ia melihat kegelapan dan merasakan keheningan belaka. Tubuhnya didorong masuk, dan pintu tersebut lenyap menyisakannya seorang diri. Pijakan kakinya rambang, tetapi ia pasrah. Setiap maju setindak, tempat itu perlahan-lahan berubah rupa, mewujud padang gersang. Luhan mendongak, seolah tahu jika hal yang memusnahkannya akan tiba dari sana. 

Kemudian, ditengoknya sekeliling. Luhan berdiri tunggal di sana, tetapi ia pun mafhum akan fakta bahwa banyak pasang mata saat ini tengah menontonnya. Inanis bagaikan sebuah sangkar kaca dengan peri terhukum sebagai hewan di dalamnya. Peri dari berbagai zona dapat menyaksikan proses eksekusi dari balik partisi tak kasat, sebaliknya ia melihat nihil, hanya daratan kering, tanah-tanah retak sepanjang pandangan. 

Luhan menunduk dan menurunkan pelupuk. Ia sudah siap menerima terpaan cahaya seterang dan sepanas apa pun. Pikir Luhan, cukup nyawanya tak apa, begini adalah yang terbaik. Sehun tak perlu turut terseret sejauh dosa yang dipupuknya. Ketika Luhan kembali mengangkat kepala dan membuka mata, satu pintu muncul dan terbuka dari kejauhan. Siluet figur berdiri di antara birai kosen. 

Luhan berharap ia salah. Sungguh berharap penglihatannya terganggu.

“Tidak,” gumamnya pelan seraya menggeleng tak percaya. Kata itu semakin jelas diucapkan seiring sosok itu mendekat. “Tidak mungkin … tidak boleh.” Mulailah ia meracau.

Kakinya gemetar tatkala bergerak. Ia dan pemilik figur familier itu saling menghampiri. Saking terkejutnya, Luhan seperti tak sanggup menjaga tumpu. Nyaris ia terjerembap, tetapi tubuhnya segera ditopang, ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan. 

Dekapan yang selalu membuatnya ingin tinggal.

“Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?” Suara Luhan sarat tremor saat bertanya. “Kamu tidak seharusnya di sini … tidak boleh ada di sini, Sehun.”

Sang peri hutan sengaja menunda jawaban. Yang diberikannya hanyalah perlakuan afektif. Memeluk kekasihnya erat. Satu tangan pada punggung, tangan lain membelai rambut peraknya seraya menenggelamkan sisi wajah di sana. Pucuk kepalanya dikecup beberapa kali demi mempersembahkan kedamaian. Rasa damai relatif hanya teruntuk mereka berdua. 

“Ini … pasti ada kesalahan.” Luhan masih belum berhenti mengoceh kalut. Kehadiran Sehun di Inanis menjadi sesuatu yang sulit ia proses. “Mereka salah.”

“Luhan, dengar …” Sehun bertutur pelan, dekat di telinga sang kekasih. “Tidak ada yang salah. Ini murni keinginanku,” jelasnya. Luhan pun membelalak ketika didengarnya Sehun berkata, “aku memilihmu, memilih kita.”

“Tidak!” Dada Sehun didorong menjauh. Luhan segera membebaskan diri dari pelukan. “Masih ada waktu. Tarik kembali putusanmu dan kembalilah.” Perintah itu pecah bersama satu isakan. “Kembalilah … kumohon.” Dan isakan berubah tangis tak butuh waktu lama.

Sehun bergegas meraih tubuh kekasihnya kembali. Pada pelukan kedua, tempat mereka berpijak berangsur terang. Cahaya itu—elemen pemusnah mereka—muncul di langit dan mulai merambatkan panasnya. 

“Kenapa, Sehun? Kenapa?” Di antara sedu sedan yang meluncur, Luhan mencengkeram pakaian Sehun kuat-kuat. “Aku sudah menjerumuskanmu. Aku tidak selayak itu untuk ditukar nyawa.” 

Kedua pipinya lantas ditangkup, dipenjara telapak yang kian hangat. “Kamu layak,” ucap Sehun. “Kamu layak dibandingkan apa pun.” Tidak ada setitik keraguan dalam lisan, begitu pun pada sorot matanya. 

Temperatur naik. Posisi Luhan semakin merendah hingga bertelut. Satu tungkainya telah mencair, tungkai lain perlahan mengikuti. Sehun tidak melepaskan kungkungan meski ia harus turut berlutut demi tetap sejajar. Ruas jarinya sendiri mulai mengering seperti ranting. Air mata Sehun meluncur begitu menyadari waktu mereka tak lagi banyak. 

“Kita mengawalinya bersama. Maka, kita akhiri bersama juga.” 

Sesenggukan keduanya terdengar bersahutan. “Maaf, Sehun ... maaf.” 

“Jangan minta maaf. Semua tentang kita, tidak ada satu pun yang kusesali.”

Tanah di sekitar mereka tampak tergenang. Airnya berasal dari bagian raga Luhan. Pelukan Sehun kian rapat. Tak mau sedetik pun kehilangan momentum selama tubuh itu masih dapat ia rasakan. Sebagian besar tubuh Luhan telah berubah bening, perlahan-lahan mewujud likuid, sementara kedua kaki Sehun telah mengakar, menyatu dengan tanah. 

Sejatinya, mereka ketakutan. Bukan terhadap kematian, melainkan takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

“Sehun …” Luhan menyebut namanya selagi sempat, selagi masih mampu bersuara. “Setelah jiwa ini pergi, aku ingin menjelma sumber air yang memberi kehidupan.” 

Sehun memaksakan satu senyuman. “Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi pohon rindang yang hidup di tengah-tengahmu.” Satu tangannya yang belum menyerupai dahan, menyentuh rahang Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. “Jadilah sumber airku yang menjagaku tumbuh sepanjang tahun.” 

Ciuman final ditukar di antara deras air mata. Pelupuk tertutup. Mereka tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana yang terkasih lenyap dari pandangan. Seiring detik terkikis, Sehun tak lagi mampu menyentuh apa pun. Hanya merasakan air. Basah. Kontak pada bibirnya menghilang. Luhan telah mendahuluinya. Tubuh Sehun segera menjelma kayu kering. Namun, tak lama mulai ditumbuhi dedaunan. Air dari lelehan tubuh Luhan semakin melebar, semakin dalam, hingga berakhir menjadi danau yang melingkupi daratan tempat Sehun menancapkan akarnya. Danau Luhan menghidupi pohon Sehun tumbuh tinggi dan menjulang. Daunnya lebat juga rimbun serupa cendawan raksasa yang memberi naungan. 

Eksekusi dua peri itu menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Mereka menyatu dengan cara tragis. Namun, peri mana pun tidak akan memungkiri wujud akhir mereka tercipta begitu indah.

Luhan dan Sehun selamanya luput mengetahui jika di balik partisi Inanis, banyak pasang mata peri berujung menitikkan air haru untuk mereka.

おわり

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue** _

“Itulah mengapa, pada musim dingin sekalipun, pohon ini tidak pernah benar-benar kering.” Pemandu wisata menutup penjelasan.

Sejujurnya, Lu Han tidak terlalu menangkap detail. Kisah legenda yang diceritakan terlampau panjang lebar. Konsentrasinya masih terfokus kepada rasa mual yang belum jua hilang. Menuju ke pulau kecil di tengah danau harus ditempuh dengan feri, dan ia merasakan mabuk sepanjang perjalanan. 

“Tuan dan Nona sekalian punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk berkeliling.” Kerumunan di sekitarnya menyebar begitu pengumuman disampaikan.

Menengok ke samping, Lu Han menyaksikan Minseok antusias mengabadikan pohon raksasa yang menjadi atraksi utama dengan kamera ponsel. Dirinya seperti dianggap tidak ada. Lu Han pun mendengkus. Kalau tahu begini, sejak awal ia tidak akan mengiakan ketika rekan kerjanya memaksa pergi dengan alasan ‘ _aku baru patah hati, temani aku jalan-jalan_ ’. Patah hati apanya? Minseok tampak normal. Bahkan masih bisa bercanda selama di feri. Sementara dirinya tidak mendapatkan eksitasi yang sama. Hanya bosan dan mual tentunya. 

Lu Han mendongak. Cuaca cerah. Matahari sedikit terik. Sejak kecil, tubuhnya tidak bersahabat dengan suhu udara yang kelewat panas. Reaksinya bisa bermacam-macam. Terkadang pening, terkadang mimisan, terkadang gatal-gatal. Sekarang ia merasakan yang pertama, dan jika lebih lama lagi, yang kedua bisa saja terjadi. 

“Minseok,” Lu Han menarik ujung kemeja rekannya, “sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mati kalau kamu terus asyik sendiri. Kamu membawaku ke sini memang untuk membunuhku atau bagaimana?”

Minseok tergelak, menertawakan Lu Han yang hiperbolis. “Maaf, maaf. Aku baru pertama kali menyeberang sampai pulau ini, sih. Jadi keasyikan.” 

Diperhatikan saksama, wajah Lu Han memang agak pucat. Minseok jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

“Sebentar. Tadi sepertinya aku melihat pedagang minuman keliling. Kamu mau apa?” tawarnya.

“Air mineral cukup.”

“Oke. Tunggu di sini. Kalaupun mau jalan-jalan, jangan terlalu jauh. Biar aku tidak susah mencarimu.”

Selagi menunggu Minseok kembali, Lu Han mengalihkan atensi kepada apa saja yang mampu melupakan rasa tak nyaman. Pulau kecil ini tidak memiliki atraksi selain beberapa varietas tumbuhan. Atraksi yang natural, alamiah, dan luar biasa asri. Ia berjalan mendekati pohon utama. Di bawah naungan rimbun daunnya adalah tempat yang paling sejuk. Lu Han menempelkan telapak tangan pada batang, kemudian bergerak merasakan tekstur kasap kayu. Dihirupnya udara pelan-pelan, mengisi paru-paru. Perasaannya mendadak tenang. Mual berangsur menghilang.

Suara cekikik muda-mudi terdengar. Tak jauh dari posisinya, ia mendapati sepasang remaja tengah mengendap-endap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas. Lu Han tanpa sengaja melihat pisau lipat. Tahulah ia, mereka bermaksud mengukir nama. Tepat sebelum mata pisau menggurat permukaan batang, ia mengonfrontasi mereka terang-terangan.

“Hei, jangan macam-macam.” Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku. Siaga dalam mode video kamera. “Kalian mau kurekam dan kubuat viral?” 

Ancaman diviralkan terdengar mengerikan daripada sebuah bogem mentah. Sepasang remaja itu tampak kikuk. Pisau lipat segera dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas, dan mereka pun buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Lu Han. 

“Dasar, anak muda,” gerutunya pelan, nyaris hanya bergumam. 

Embus angin merisak dedaunan. Turut mengantar semilir aroma yang membuat kesadaran Lu Han memuncak. Bunga sedap malam yang dominan, bercampur dengan wangi kayu dan akuatik dari danau. Lu Han tolah-toleh. Aroma tersebut bagaikan magi yang menariknya untuk datang. Ia tidak lupa dengan pesan Minseok yang menyuruhnya tetap dekat. Namun, sepasang kaki itu akhirnya beranjak juga. 

Lu Han kira aroma itu berasal dari salah satu taman bunga. Praduga tak terbukti. Justru semakin tajam dan menyengat saat ia melewati rombongan mahasiswa yang tengah berkarya wisata. Jaket _varsity_ seragam berwarna kuning-putih memenuhi cakup pandangnya. Pikiran Lu Han seolah memutih. Kosong. Ia terus bergerak, membelah kerumunan, hingga tangannya meraih satu lengan signifikan. Entah milik siapa. 

Sang empunya, seorang pemuda, kontan menoleh. Ia tak bereaksi, sebagaimana Lu Han saat ini. Keduanya mematung. Bertatapan dalam diam. Waktu seakan membeku. Namun, selaput pelangi mereka saling merefleksikan sosok masing-masing serta mengurai kisah. Entah apa. Entah kapan. Mereka tidak tahu. 

“Sehun! Pak Kim sudah memanggil. Feri kita sebentar lagi berangkat.”

Seruan membuyarkan momentum. Keduanya terkesiap berbarengan. Pandangan Lu Han turun ke arah tangannya yang masih setia mengekang. Saat itulah kejutnya baru tiba.

“Maaf.” Buru-buru ia melepaskan cengkeraman. 

Lu Han tersenyum canggung, lalu putar haluan. Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu merespons ataupun bereaksi. Rasa malu bercampur dengan enigma. Aksinya barusan sungguh tak berdasar. Lu Han sendiri tidak paham. Kembali ia melangkah menuju tempatnya menunggu Minseok. Tangan yang meraih pemuda tadi tiba-tiba menggeranyam. Jantungnya ikut berdebar. Panas matahari kembali memainkan perannya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu datang lagi. 

Langkahnya berperang dengan pening. Perlahan-lahan pemandangan di depannya berbayang. Tepat di bawah pohon besar itu, keseimbangan Lu Han hilang. Tubuhnya bukan menghantam tanah, melainkan mendarat di dada bidang.

Wangi itu … kembali.

Lu Han menengadah pelan-pelan dan mendapati wajah pemuda tadi. Ia menyusulnya, dan mengamankannya dalam pelukan hangat. Berbeda dengan yang lalu, kali ini tidak ada kecanggungan. Dalam sirat mata sang pemuda terumbar afeksi, kelegaan, entah apa lagi. 

“Apa … kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” Alih-alih menanyakan keadaan, ia menyuarakan pertanyaan enigmatis. Pertanyaan serupa yang sebetulnya berputar-putar dalam kepala Lu Han sejak interaksi impulsif sebelumnya. 

“Tidak tahu.” Lu Han menjawab, diikuti sepasang lengan yang membalas pelukan. “Aku tidak tahu,” ucapnya lagi. 

Kepala Lu Han terbenam di pundaknya. Spontan, seperti memang di sanalah seharusnya tersimpan. Pemuda itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Keanehan apa pun ini yang terjadi di antara mereka, terasa bagai nostalgia. Jauh, purba, tidak asing. 

Angin menjatuhkan daun-daun dan kelopak bunga tua. Mengarahkannya menari-nari di antara mereka. Dua senyuman terbit tanpa alasan rasional. Mungkin mereka sadar sedang menjadi tontonan. Hanya sebentar tak mengapa. Biarkan perasaan ini dinikmati dahulu. Perasaan yang belum terdefinisi apa namanya. Satu yang Lu Han yakini, mungkin juga sang pemuda, bahwa ini bukanlah sekadar pertemuan, melainkan … saling menemukan. 

Setelah ini, barulah mereka akan bertanya nama satu sama lain.

[***]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
